Boy Like You
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: After Caroline's mom remmaries she is forced to move to a small town called Beacon Hills where she meets her new stepbrother along with a certain alpha that may be tougher to deal with than Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

***Don't own any of the characters. Review please and tell me what you think(:**

My mother decided to get remarried to some cop she met which, left me having to move to some town called Beacon Hills. To make matters worse I now have a brother whom I haven't met yet.

"How can she expect me to just leave!" I yelled pacing in my room as Elena and Bonnie sat on my bed. "I mean she knows you guys need my help dealing with the whole Klaus thing!"

"You were a great Klaus distraction." Bonnie said making us all laugh.

"Geeh thanks."

"We'll be fine Care, I'm more worried about you, new town, new dad, and a new brother?"

"He goes by Stiles, Can you believe that! What the hells a Stiles?" Elena and Bonnie laughed while I was having a mental break down. "I'd rather be Klaus bait than leaving this place.." I could feel the tears threatening to leave my eyes, and was quickly embraced by my two best friends.

"We're all going to miss you." Elena said her voice sounding shaky.

"Promise you'll call everyday." Bonnie sniffled.

"Aww don't cry guys." But it was too late. A knock stopped our cries. "You can't have Elena back. It's girl time." I whined seeing the amusement in his green eyes.

"Good to see you too Caroline. Sorry to break girl time but I brought back up." My smile grew wider as Stefan lifted up some alcohol.  
"Stefan Salvatore bringing party favors? What a pleasant surprise!" I hugged my favorite Salvatore brother allowing him inside.

"Figured it's your last night here, might as well have some fun."

Elena smiled kissing him on the lips. "I like this side." Stefan smirked handing everyone a drink. We got drunk reminiscing of our past memories.

"Remember when you tried to get with Stefan!" Bonnie laughed.

I giggled putting a pillow over my face. "God don't remind me! What was I thinking! No offense Stefan."

He chuckled. "None taken it was pretty funny to watch."

I threw the pillow at him as the whole room erupt in laughter.

"Lets not even mention the Damon phase!" Bonnie slurred out.

I made fake gagging noises. "Stefan I need another drink to block that memory out!" He handed me the bottle.

"What if you compel your mom to let you stay?" Elena asked.

"Can't she's on vervain, trust me I've already tried to compel her. Got me in even more trouble!"

"What do you mean more trouble?"  
"I may have accidentally compelled my new dad to jump of a bridge.."

"Caroline! I told you not to compel people." Stefan said sobering up.

" I didn't mean to! I simply said 'oh go jump of a bridge.' But I realized what I did and fixed it having him forget having talked to me."

"It's still wrong and you know that."

"I know, but he was just ugh! I know it wasn't right..What am I going to do with out you looking out for me Stefan?" I said smiling hoping to lighten his mood.

He smiled back. "I'll do annual check ups, make sure you haven't gotten yourself in any trouble."

"Good luck with that." Elena giggled out.

"What does that mean?"

"You have your way of always finding trouble Care." Both Elena and Bonnie agreed.  
"As long as Klaus doesn't stalk me I 'm good."

"At least he wouldn't be here any more." Bonnie stated, than bust up at the look she earned from me. "I'm kidding! Although.."

"Shut it Bennett." I handed her the bottle.

Stefan checked his watch than sat up. " I better go make sure Damon hasn't done anything stupid." He hugged me tightly than kissed Elena and left.

"Is it bad I might actually miss Klaus?" Did I just say that? God its the alcohol.

Both girls gave me weird looks. "Why? He's evil."

"I mean he got me nice things." They both laughed. I wasn't about to admit I thought he was attractive eww. I need to stop drinking. After the drinks were gone we passed out on the bed.

I rolled over and off the bed, I was slow to react so I landed straight on my face. "Damn it! I beginning to think hangovers are worst for vampires."

"Or it could be the fact you landed on your face." Bonnie said walking in with three coffees.

I smiled. "Bonnie Bennett I loovvee you."

"I know, your moms waiting for you outside in the moving car." She sounded sad.

I said my good-byes to Elena and Bonnie.

"You ready Caroline?" My mother asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She turned on the engine . As we drove away a little piece of me broke, no more Mystic Falls, No more Bonnie magic, No more hearing about Elena Salvatore triangle, No more hunting with Stefan, I'm even going to miss Damon and his rude remarks. I sighed wondering what this new place holds for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived entering the house welcomed by my step dad.

"Caroline, it's good to see you again." I gave him an awkward hug and nodded.

"Where's my room?" He showed me upstairs to the room on the left closet to the bathroom. I threw my bags on the bed. "Thanks."

"Stiles should be here soon, there was a lacrosse game." They don't even have football? What the hell? Do they have a cheer team? I waited for him to leave before grabbing a blood bag out , Haven't fed all day I'm starving. The blood was gone in a matter of seconds.

I pulled my cell phone out dialing Elena's number. "Miss. Elena Gilbert answer your phone, its Care I don't think I'm going to like it here. Call me when you can." Might as well check out my surroundings.

"I'm going to wonder around. Check things out." I stated walking down the stairs, which I regretted admittedly seeing my mom and her new hubby sucking face. "Mom! Gross!"

They pulled away looking down. "Sorry hon, do you want to take the car?"

I was still trying to get the image out of my head, I need to bleach my eyes out! "Um I'll just walk."

"It's dangerous at night do you want-" My step dad started to say.

"It's okay I can handle myself." I said walking out the door. I found myself wondering about in the woods. "Of course there's a creepy abandoned house."  
"What are you doing here?" A mans voice asked from behind me.

It'd have to beat myself up for not hearing his foot steps later. "I was just wondering the woods..At night.. You know normal stuff."

The man was attractive, he had black hair with stubble and great muscle structure. My eyes couldn't help but wonder his body.

"Take a picture it'd last longer." The man said rudely.

Any attraction I had toward him was now gone. "Don't flatter yourself , why would I want a picture of some creep who wonders the woods?"

He smirked. "You are aware, you're trespassing and you were the one wondering the woods."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but realized he was telling the truth. "You live in this burned house? Yeah that doesn't scream serial killer." Best to change the subject.

He crossed his arms over his chest."Don't objectify me. You should leave blondie."

I scoffed great now instead of being called barbie I'm stuck with blondie freakin' fantastic. "First off I have a name it's Caroline and secondly I don't have to do anything you say."

"My house, my territory, leave _blondie." _

"My name is Caroline." I hissed between clutched teeth. This guy is really pissing me off. "You know what, forget this." I faced the man making direct eye contact. "Go back to where ever it is you came from and forget meeting me."

He snorted. "Yeah I'll do that blondie." I stood shocked my compulsion didn't work, I may not be as good at doing it as Damon but come on. I repeated myself feeling like an idiot when he replied. "Just because you say it twice doesn't mean it's going to happen." Than walked into his burned down house not looking back.

I pulled out my cell phone calling Stefan.

"Hello?" It felt good hearing his voice.

"Finally someone answers!"

"Sorry, we had a little run in with a hunter."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but the hunter escaped. Damon's working on tracking him down."

"How's Elena doing with the whole vampire thing."

Stefan sighed. "Not to good, she's having problems drinking animal blood or blood from a bag."

"That's weird, what vampire can't drink from a blood bag?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Anyways what did you call about?"

"Oh yeah, I just ran into this creepy, but hot, guy who by the way has no respect toward a girl what so ever! And-"

His laugh made me calm"Caroline, you're ranting."

"Right, back to the point, don't yell." I heard him nod to continue. "I tried to compel him-"

"Car-"

"Before you go all serious Stefan you should know it didn't work."

"What? Is he a vampire?"

I shook my head than realized he couldn't see me. "No, he had a strong heartbeat."  
"Maybe he's on vervain."

"If that's true that means he knows about vampires which could be a problem."

"Keep an eye on him, you find anything else than call me."

"Okay, keep me updated on Elena."

"Course, I promise I'll visit you soon. Try and enjoy yourself and give your new family a chance."

"Fine, but once you get here we are going to go hunting." Stefan agreed before saying good-bye. I returned to my new house seeing My mom, and Sheriff Stilinski along with a teenage boy a couple years younger than me at the dinner table. My mom really looked like she was happy, and I did try and talk with Stiles but my mind was focused on the stranger in the woods. Who was he? And why didn't my compulsion work? Also how dare he use that tone with me, he doesn't even know me! One thing I do know is I'm going to find out who he is and see if he's a threat, if he is I'll have to deal with it maybe getting to break some of his bones in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

My super hearing picked up movement through the window, I grabbed the bat that was located beside my bed. The noise was coming from Stiles room. Immediately I opened the door fixing my eyes to the dark. The room was seemingly empty only being able to see shapes of furniture, bed, desk, lap top, ect. The noise continued and I heard a grunt. I walked slowly up to the window gripping the bat tightly. I raised the bat to strike the person that was trying to break in, _You really picked the wrong house to rob buddy. _As I began to swing I noticed his familiar brown eyes and stopped mid swing. "Stiles?"

He climbed in the window then noticed the bat in my hands. "Oh my god! Why do you have a bat!"

"I thought you were a robber! What were you doing?"

"Baking cookies." I gave him a dull stare that said I was not in the mood. "Fine. I was out with a friend."

"A girlfriend?" Probably none of my business but couldn't help but ask.

"Sadly no. I decided to live my life forever alone."

"I can agree with you on that, dating brings nothing but trouble." Still remember Tyler after he almost killed me and I was forced to drink Klaus blood kind of bust the whole romance.

"At least you've dated someone recently."

"You've never done anything?" He shook his head, that was weird it's not like he's hideous. "So you are still in tact?"

"Yes I'm still a virgin. And this is a really strange talking to my stepsister about this."

I shrugged. "You're right..Who where you out with then?"

"My friend Scott-"

"You sneaked out to meet a guy named Scott...In the middle of the night..?"

It suddenly clicked on what I was getting at. "I'm not gay!" I couldn't help but laughed at the look he gave me. "Glad you confusing my sexuality is hilarious." He laughed along with me. "Besides apparently I'm not attractive to gay men."

I raised my eye brow at that information. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. How did you hear me sneak in anyways, your rooms like 3 doors down and across the other side."

"I'm a girl, we hear everything."

"Can't argue with that."

"Not that chit chatting with you hasn't been fun, you did interrupt my beauty sleep, So good night and try not sneaking out again."

He nodded then I begun shutting the door when I remembered something. "Do you know anything about the creepy dude that lives in the burned down house in the woods?"

I noticed his heart rate increase. "Um creepy dude? Nope don't know any creepy dude."

"I really don't like being lied to." I went in front of him making direct eye contact. "Tell me everything and anything you know about the guy in the burned down house." I smiled as his pupils got wide.

"His name Is Derek Hale, his whole family was burned in that house he lived." Now I kind of feel bad for calling him a serial killer. "Also he's a ragging asshole and I wish I could kick his wolf ass."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek's a werewolf." My mouth hung open I leave Mystic Falls and find myself with wolves..

"Thanks. Forget I asked anything about Derek and go to sleep." Stiles climbed into his bed and drifted to sleep.

I have school tomorrow and I couldn't fall asleep after my talk with Stiles. I should probably call and tell Stefan but I don't want to distract them from finding the hunter and helping Elena.  
"Care get up you have school!" My mother called from down stairs.

I grunted getting a quick shower than using my super speed to get dressed and do my hair making sure every blonde curl was perfect. Before leaving I drank a blood bag only one of the few my mother was helping me hide.

Stiles drove us in his blue jeep, agreeing to show me around. "And this is Mr. Harris room, he hates me, so don't mention you being my sister."

"Thanks for the heads up." The bell rang and my first class begun. Seriously school here is boring I know no one at all besides Stiles, sure a couple of guys tried hitting on me but none caught my interest. Once school was over Stiles said to wait for him on the field until practice ended. Honestly didn't know why I was here I mean Stiles didn't really practice seemed like the coach didn't exactly like him, that's when I smelt something familiar, it reminded me of Derek but different. Another werewolf? I scanned the players everyone seemed normal until the next player came up. Him and Scott tackled each other, He took a deep breath and looked up. His eyes were golden yellow and his breathing had increased. I stood up making my way down the field the same time the cops had. I watched them arrest the boy, _so much for questioning him.. _I followed Stiles and Scott to the lockers waiting outside for them to come.

"I swear this isn't like the last full moon. I don't feel those urges." I heard Scott say.

"Does that include the urge to main and kill people. Because you say that now but come the full moon and out come the fangs and the claws and howling and screaming, it's all very stress full on me, so yes I'm still locking you up." Stiles replied...My brother is friends with a werewolf? He better lock him up good, I am not getting bit tonight..Wait full moon? That kid just got arrested and I know for a fact a holding cell can't contain a ragging werewolf!

I need to find a way to get close to him figure out how many werewolves were here since they tend to travel in packs Also I need to get him out of there and get him somewhere safer.. I left the lockers following the cops silently heading toward the station.

I ducked around only to be caught by someone. My mother grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"You see that boy, I just need to ask him one tiny question." I tried to walk past her but she stood in front of me.

"He's being interrogated for his fathers death, whatever you need to ask it can wait." She pushed me out the police station. "Now go home..Weren't you suppose to be with Stiles?"

"Yeah well he was being too slow. And I really need to talk with-"

She sighed. "Just walk home I'll be back later tonight."

"But mom-"

"No buts straight home."

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

"Isaac Lahey, now go."

I sighed knowing better than to argue with my mom, besides she can't stay here forever I'd just have to wait until she leaves. The moon was almost out and my mother had finally headed out.

I walked in heading toward the front desk looking the lady straight in her eyes.  
"Tell me where Isaac Lahey is located."

"In the back last holding cell."

I smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Don't let any go back there especially some really attractive guy with black hair and stubble."

"I won't let anyone back there."

"One last thing, erase all criminal files you have on Isaac Lahey." She nodded doing some work on the computer.

I headed toward the back surprised there weren't a lot of cops. The boy was locked up behind a shut door and I could tell the change was about to occur. Easily I ripped the door off.

Isaac looked at me terrified. "Who are you?"

"A friend, come on I have to get you chained up."

"What? Why?"

I pointed outside. "Full moon. Werewolf, not good time to be you."

I grabbed his hand trying to get him out when I heard somebody coming this way. "Go over there." He went close to the wall as I stood in the entrance waiting for someone to walk in. Then the smell of fresh blood hit my nose sending every part of my body on fire, the veins of my eyes begun to swell as the hunger consumed me. A cop came in dragging Stiles with him.

"What the hell?" He looked at me scared but all I focused on was the arrow sticking out of his leg and the blood flowing down.

"Caroline?" Stiles said. I grabbed my stepbrother throwing him away from the cop and pinning the cop against the wall. I exposed my fangs ready to bit but Isaacs' howl held my attention. I dropped the cops body, now unconscious, and headed toward the young werewolf.

"Crap." Isaac jumped on me his jaws snapping at my face. I fought him off shocked at his features..He wasn't full wolf more like his face had wolf features well everything else stayed human. I grabbed Isaacs hands than zoomed us out of there into a place in the woods I had found earlier, almost like a cellar.

He growled charging again but I moved out of the way. I quickly began to tie chains around him locking him up.

DEREK'S POV:  
Stiles still hasn't returned and the moon was full.  
"I'm sorry but I need to get back there." I said toward the lady who surprisingly wasn't falling for my charms.

"Can't let you do that." She said.

"Why's that?"

"I have orders not to."

"From who?"

"A pretty little blonde." Pretty blonde? I don't know any- _blondie!_ I waited until the cop lady turned her back and I ran toward where Isaac should be at. Stiles was laying on the ground in shock and there was a cop knocked out, Isaac's holding cell door was ripped off.

I grabbed Stiles lifting him up. "Where's Isaac?"

"My stepsister..she..she took him."

"She simply carried a turning werewolf! That's not possible!"

"I don't think she's human.." He stuttered

I looked at the door that had been torn off easily."Than what the hell is she?"


	4. Chapter 4

CAROLINE'S POV:

Sunlight finally shinned through the horizon, which meant it was safe for me to enter the cellar.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked seeing him sweating and laying against the wall.

"Like I just went through hell and back." He smirked.

"At least you don't go all wolf, than you'd be breaking your bones every full moon." I can still picture Tyler turning shivering at the thought.

"Is that what you do?"

I snorted. "Not a werewolf."

"What are you?"

I showed my fangs smirking as he backed up. "Vampire." I broke the chains allowing him to be free. "What happened to your dad?"

"I don't know..We got into a fight than I took off."

"But you didn't kill him?"

He shook his head. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't want you to kill anyone..So your saying you've never killed anyone?Like ever?"

"Nobody why?"

"That's weird.." I grabbed my phone dialing Stefan's number. "Hey, a werewolf gene is triggered once they murder right?"

"Yeah why?" He asked curiously.

"Just wondering. Call you later." I hung up before he could ask anything more. "How exactly did you become a werewolf?"

"Derek bit me-"

"Of course he had something to do with it! So what he's turning people, I don't understand why teenagers?" I asked more to myself than Isaac.

"Hell if I know. If you don't mind I have somewhere to be." He tried to walk pass me but I grabbed his arm.

"I still have questions."

"Than maybe you should ask me." Derek's voice echoed through the cellar before a strong force pinned me. "What's your deal blondie?"

"I can take you." I stated feeling the shift of his body.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.

"Yeah I do." Before he knew it I had knocked him off and kicked him against the wall. I dusted off my clothes. "You ruined my outfit..More than it was." Sadly my favorite pair of jean were muddy and stained from dragging a shifting werewolf all the way here.

"What are you?" Derek questioned slowly getting up.

"She's-" Isaac begun.

"None of your concern." I glared not wanting him to know all my secrets.

"If you refuse to be cooperative so do I." He glared back.

"Please like I need to learn anything new about werewolves. I dated one no surprise you ended up being one, you dogs are all assholes, well with the exception of Isaac here." I smiled innocently at the teenager figure if I became friends with him Derek wouldn't be to happy.

"What could you possible know about us?"

"Oh I know everything. Whole wolfsbane, silver bullets, to your abilities and that nasty temper." Both Isaac and Derek looked shocked at the information I held, _Whose the blonde now, ha! Okay I see how that may have not been the smartest statement luckily I didn't say it out loud._  
"Crap school starts in an hour, Isaac we should get going."

"I can't, whole fugitive thing not going to help me." He answered besides that he probably didn't want to go.

"It's all taken care of."

"Now how did you manage that?" Derek said speciously.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Both my parents are cops, how do you think I managed it."

"For being Stiles stepsister you're not exactly how i'd picture a girl him." Isaac stated.

"We're not really related," I had to restrain myself from saying dumb ass. " Crap, Stiles!"

I quickly exited the cellar at first normal speed, until I was out of sight and kicked in to super speed.

I had barely put one foot in the door when my mother started yelling at me.

"Where the hell have you been! We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mom but-"

"No buts you are in big trouble."

"You don't understand I had to deal with a we-" A looked at my stepdad than back at mom. "Uh a weird dog problem."

"Dog problem?" My mom finally but two things together (Full moon, Dog problem).

"You get off this time, wait for me in your room I still want to talk."

I nodded walking to my room, which was not as big as my old one, falling on the bed landing on someone. "Stiles what the hell!"

He shot straight up with drool on his face. "Don't what the hell me! You're the one with the fangs and creepy eye thing!"

" It's really hard taking you serious with drool on your face." I laughed as he quickly wiped it away. "Now what were you saying? Fangs and creepy eye thing? Someone really should quit drinking."

"I was completely sober last night at the holding cell. I saw you zoom out of there with Isaac. You tore the door right off. And don't talk down to me..Hurts my feelings." Even he smiled a little before covering it up.

I rolled my eyes, since he's not letting this go...

My pupils dilated as I made direct eye contact. "You're going to forget everything you saw"

"Yeah okay." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not as he walked out.  
_This town is really proving to be a handful and there's a bigger asshole here who doesn't bring me expensive gifts.. _

Mom walked through the door sitting on the edge of the bed. "What dog problem?"

"Last night, you had Isaac Lahey locked up which is why I wanted to see him so bad. I was afraid he'd kill someone with it being a full moon. So I snuck in got Isaac the hell out of there, not before one of your cops dragged Stiles in, You should really do better background checks on the people you hired because no way was he a good cop." I started ranting.

"Wait, Stiles saw you?"  
"Yeah but I compelled him so it's all good." I shrugged it off.

"No I've been putting vervain in their water. Stiles can't be compelled."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Why would you do that!" She looked downed ashamed. "You don't trust me?"

"What was I suppose to do?"

"You are suppose to trust that I wouldn't hurt them. I'm your daughter." I grabbed my bag and changed quickly.

"You're also a vampire and sometimes things may get out of hand I didn't want you compelling Stiles to jump off a bridge."

I growled. "I did that one time! I already apologized!" I stormed down the stairs.

"Where are you going!"

"To school!" I yelled back jumping in Stiles car startling him to death. He looked at me frightened. "Aren't you going to start the car?"

He juggled with the keys nervously turning the engine on.

We drove in silence and it was killing me, _not like he doesn't know something...maybe I should just tell him. _Just as I opened my mouth my phone rang.

"Stefan hey, now's not really a good time."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you could use any company down in Beacon Hills."

"Are you kidding? I would love some back up down here.. I kinda got into trouble."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'll explain everything when you get here." I heard his head nod before the line went dead. Stiles moved to exit the car but I zoomed out appearing at the side of the driver door.

"Oh my god I'm gonna die."

I was unable to hide my laugh. "I'm not gonna kill you so don't pee yourself."

"How the hell did you just-"

"I know you know I'm not human, so do me a favor and don't go telling your werewolf friend." I stated than walked off as he stumbled behind me.

"Wait, how do you know about Scott?"

"Other than the fact I heard you guys talking about it?" His mouth turned into an O shape. "You should really make your conversations more private."

"It was a private conversation you were just eavesdropping." He squinted.

"Uh I just happened to over hear what I believed to be an innocent talk between two friends, imagine my thought when you talked about chaining him up. I was relieved it was about him being a werewolf."  
"What'd you think-Please don't tell me you thought-"

"I thought you were doing some kinky stuff."

"Come on I'm not gay!"

I laughed. "I know you're not, just threw me off."

"If you know what Scott is, what are you?"

"I'm something much stronger and faster." I searched the crowed in the hall seeing his shaggy brown hair and new leather jacket. "I'll see you after school."

Isaac smiled seeing me coming up to him. "Hey surprised you came."

He shrugged. "Well I figured you went through trouble erasing my record, least I could do is go to school."

"Thanks buddy, one more thing you didn't tell Derek what I am right?"  
I sighed relieved when he shook his head. "He was pretty pissed after you left didn't hammer me with questions, so no worries your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, means a lot to me."

"No problem. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after school? Uh I mean I still have questions about you being a vampire and stuff."

I bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry I can't, my friend is coming into town I'm suppose to meet him." I placed my hand on his shoulder seeing his smile slowly fade. "Next time though." Isaac nodded walking me to class when the bell rang. I was more than excited to see Stefan after school I basically ran to my house leaving Stiles.

As soon as I saw Stefan I pulled him into a tight hug. "My favorite Salvatore I've missed you!"

"Missed you to. Thanks for meeting me."

"Not everyday I get a visit from a Salvatore, what's up?" I asked noticing he seemed distraught.

"Do you remember what you were like before you turned?"

"Hmm you mean an insecure control freak?Yeah" I smirked inviting him inside and sitting on the couch.

"You grew into yourself when you became a vampire, you changed. And Elena she's changing to and I want her to be able to enjoy it without all the guilt I had to deal with and there was a moment today when she did... I wanted to enjoy that moment so bad, but I know if I do even for a little I risk becoming him.."

"Hey, you are not going to go ripper Stefan not on my watch." I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"The thing is I don't know how to be around her and resist that urge. Damon promised me he'd keep me off the edge but he and I we're not on very good terms right now. And I thought you're so good at it, being a vampire."

I laughed as he spoke like I was always in control since the beginning. "I'm good at it because of you Stefan. Come to me whenever you want and I wont let you lose control, I promise." Stefan smiled embracing me.

"Thanks Caroline, you're a great friend."

"That's me best friend to all supernatural beings." I smirked. "I think I attract werewolves though."

He arched a brow. "Why?"

"Because there are at least three wolves here and I know all of them."

"Please don't tell me you're living with any of them?" He questioned worried.

"No thank god. But I may have told one of them I was a vampire, also my stepbrother knows somethings up."

"Caroline-"  
"Before I get the whole lecture, it wasn't completely my fault." I explained why I broke Isaac out of the holding cell, how Stiles saw me, why I couldn't compel him and also about Derek whose turning people.

"You moved out of a vampire town straight to werewolf-city, only you could get into that much bad luck."

I slapped his arm playfully making him laugh. "Do you want help or not?" He nodded still smiling. "Good than lets go find some woodland creature for you to snack on."

Stefan made a face of disgust. "Don't you have a blood bag?"

"I do but this way I could show you where Derek lives, really creepy place." Stefan agreed also agreeing that the burned down place screamed serial kill but he skipped that step and went straight to werewolf. But it looked creepy not to mention it was dark reminded me of those horror movies with the abandoned house and the two idiots who go up to it.

An arrow shot past us hitting a tree. Before it exploded with blinding light. I felt someone grab my arm but my vision was blurry. "Stefan, what's happening?"

"Hunters." Derek's voice answered. Once my vision cleared I looked around a place that seemed like an abandoned train station. Stefan was rubbing his head laying on the hard floor. Instantly I bent down to him

"Stefan, are you alright?"

"Yeah just a head ache."

I turned my anger on Derek. "Why were there hunters at your house! Did you tell them about me!"

"Yes because I'm going to work with hunters that want me dead! You're a genuis."

"I'm going to kick you werewolf ass, again"

"I take it you're Derek." Stefan stopped our fighting looking over the dog.

"Who are you?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

"You must be like blondie, whatever you guys are. Something you guys did must have lead them on."

Me and Stefan shared a look. "They probably saw us feeding."

"Feeding? Feeding on what?" Derek ordered.

"On Bambi okay not something I'm very proud of. We're vampires."  
"Like in Twilight?"

I snorted, _how does he even know that movie? _"We do no sparkle. Blood thing however,"

"Wait you didn't kill Isaac's dad..Did you?"

"No! I thought you did!"

"If it wasn't us or you guys what was it?" Stefan asked clearly worried about me staying here heck So am I. _Hunters, werewolves and something running around killing people great anything else I should know about this freakin town!_


	5. Chapter 5

"What you're saying is something is out there killing people and you have know idea what it is?" I questioned finding it hard to believe that Derek honestly has no idea about a creature running around his town killing people.

"That is exactly what I am saying, And I don't appreciate your tone blondie."

I pointed my index finger at him feeling my anger rise. "You know what-"

Stefan clapped resting his hand on my shoulder. "Okay I think we all need to calm down." I took a deep breath becoming calmer with Stefan's touch. "Caroline we need to get back to your house, tell your mom perhaps she can help."

"We aren't through talking." Derek grabbed my arm, Instantly I bended his arm back satisfied at the cracking noise it made.

I smirked. "I think we are." In a quick move me and Stefan were back at my house.

"I believe being Klaus bait was safer for you." Stefan stated laughing at the look I gave him.

"Right! At least then I got pretty things." He smiled when the door swung open.

"Would you quit ditching me after school!" Stiles eyes shifted to Stefan. "Who are you? Caroline you have a boyfriend?" He teased.

"What! No Stefan is not my boyfriend gross- No offense." I looked to the Salvatore who shrugged in response.

"Uhuh sure he's not."

I shoved Stiles playfully nearly causing him to fall over. "Is my mom home?"

"Just got back from work long night."

Stefan followed me inside silently.

"I heard about that Did they find the crazy girl yet?"

"She is not crazy and her name is Lydia."

"And yes we found her- Stefan." My mom fell silent seeing the vampire.

"Liz good to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom we three need to talk." On that note Me Stefan and my mom went to the kitchen. Stiles leaned on the counter trying to be sneaky. "I guess the four of us."

"Are you sure you want Stiles to know?" My mom whispered to me.

"He already knows about werewolves besides he is family." I smiled at my new brother. "You wanted to know what I am well I am a vampire."

Stiles snorted. "You don't burn in the sun."

I held up my hand revealing my ring. "It's enchanted by a witch."

"A witch?"

"You didn't think werewolves were the only supernatural being out there?"

"So you're a vampire to?" He pointed at Stefan who nodded. "But you guys aren't killing all blood thirsty."

"That's because we just ate Bambi."

Stiles scrunched up his nose. "So you're on that twilight diet? Gross."

"Well unless you're offering." His face instantly turned pale.

"Caroline." Stefan warned.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag why don't you explain why you're here Stefan." My mom changed the subject obviously more curious as to why the Salvatore brother is here and not in Mystic Falls. Me and Stefan begun to explain everything from the crazy thing killing people to the two crazy hot werewolves.

"Wait So Derek Hale is a werewolf?"

"Yes and the fact that there are hunters here is bad enough, but something is killing people it may just be a vampire."

"You need to stay away from Derek, if he bites you-"

"I can't stay away from them, we need to work together and stop whatever is killing people."

"If you're going to be dealing with werewolves and the unknown I am staying." Stefan stated.

"No, you need to be with Elena."

"Care I promised I would not let anything bad happen to you-"

"And I love you for that but Elena really needs you right now. You saved my vampire life now it's time for you to save hers...Besides I can handle myself." Stefan reluctantly agreed knowing arguing me was futile. Stiles was silent as all the information seemed to be seeping in.

"It was good to see you again Stefan."

"Call me if you need anything." My favorite Salvatore brother hugged me good bye. With a long night coming to an end I slurped another blood bag sighing at how little I had left, a few days top than I'm going to need more.

_A snake like creature stood in front of me,its yellow eyes slitted, scaled skin covering every inch. I wanted to scream this thing was terrifying as it circled me. It's scaled hand reached out with something lonely glistening in his eyes. _

_I held my breath as its hand edged closer on instinct I reached my hand out. _

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Stiles voice broke my dream as he threw open the curtains letting the sun blare in.

"Ugh my eyes!" I pulled my pillow over my head.  
"Aww come on Care a little sun never killed anyone, well I guess in your case it could." He smirked.

I chuckled. "Very funny Stiles." I zoomed out of bed causing him to jump as I appeared in front of him.  
"Oh my god would you quit that!"

"You're best friends with a werewolf but you're afraid of a little blond vampire?" I arched a brow.

"Trust me Scott scares the hell out of me when he's all rawrr and grr with his claws extended." Stiles jumped on my bed. "Which reminds me what did Liz mean about Derek biting you?"

I sighed getting a pair of jeans a pink tank top with a cute cover. "If a vampire, i.e. me, gets bitten by a werewolf we slowly start to die."

His mouth hung open. "Maybe you being around Derek is a bad idea."

"I can handle a werewolf." I stated before jumping in the shower. In a matter of minutes I was ready for school meeting Stiles in his jeep.

School was boring as usaual I nearly feel asleep in History completely zoning out. That's when I heard it. A girl was bawling her eyes out and I knew that type of cry, it was the cry of a broken heart. I asked to go to the bathroom excusing myself from class.

"Lydia?" I quietly questioned seeing over fashionable heels in one of the stalls.

"Go away." The girl sniffled out.

"What's wrong did something happen?"

She opened the stall door wiping tears away. "No, I'm fine."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Why do you care?" Lydia asked eyes red and puffy.

"Because I.." _Why do I care? I don't even know this girl? _"I guess I know what it's like to have your heart broken."

Her eyes showed sympathy before they looked past me. "Did you see that?"

I turned around. "What?"

"There were feet lurking outside the door." Lydia went out searching for the lurker as I followed.

"Lydia wait up!" I called for the red head as she stopped at the school trophy cases. Her hand pressed against the glass at a trophy that read Peter Hale. _Hale...Like Derek?_

Lydia turned to face me. "You didn't see him?"

I shook my head as her eyes clearly showed her fright. The bell rang cutting our conversation short. "Come on lets go to lunch."

Just as we made our way to Stiles and Scott a blond girl walked in. Her cheetah print heels clanking as she walked. She wore a tight short black skirt, white tank top with a leather jacket. Her lips were painted crimson red bearing a evil smirk.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia questioned clearly stunned by her appearance as me.

"No idea but she seriously needs clothing advice leather is so last year." I saw a small smile form on Lydia's lips lightening my mood. Scott and Stiles looked at the blond sharing confused expressions before they took off after her catching my attention. "I'll be right back.."

As I excited the front doors the blond got into a black car with its window open exposing a smug Derek.

"Great he turned someone else! Just what I need more werewolves." I shouted unaware I was speaking out loud.

"You know about werewolves?" Scott faced me than looked at Stiles. "You told her?"

"What? No! She already knows about werewolves."

I was shocked he hasn't told Scott about me. "Yeah I had some special dog problems back in my old town."

"Where are you from?"

"Little town called Mystic Falls trust me I am use to werewolves.. Stiles I'm gonna need you to cover for me." Before he could question I took off following the black car back to some creepy abandoned subway station. The blond and Derek exited the car not noticing me following.

"Seriously as if the burned down house wasn't creepy, you sure you're not a serial killer?" I smirked walking in.

"Caroline!" Isaac embraced me making me laugh.

"Isaac good to see you again. Why aren't you in school?"

He rubbed his shaggy brown hair shrugging.

"Better question why are you here?" Derek interrupted out talk rather rudely.

"Oh better question!Why are you turning more people?"

"No answer? Me either." He smirked.

"If we are going to find out what is killing people-"

"Wow what's this 'we'? I don't need your help finding this thing."

"Yes you do. I am more helpful than these newbie wolves and you know it."

"You have no idea what we can do." Erica glared exposing her claws.

"Put the claws away kitty I don't feel like ruining another outfit."

Derek let out a low laugh. "Where's your pal?"

"He had bigger problems to handle, so what do you say Derek partners?" I held my hand out.

He reluctantly shook my hand. "Just until we deal with this problem."

"Read my mind." I smiled innocently than left. Luckily when I walked through the front door nobody swarmed me with questions which meant I could sleep with ease to make matters better tomorrow is Saturday! Hopefully I don't have to handle any weird supernatural problems and have a normal weekend, which I know is not going to happen.

That night I dreamed of that snake creature again it's eyes held my attention how lonely they seemed.

"Care I need you to come with me to get my car fixed." Stiles walked in my room. I groaned but listened.

We waited for what seemed like a long time just for a starter.

"Does it usually take this long?" I questioned.

"It shouldn't!" Stiles went in the back arguing with the mechanic. I laughed seeing him bicker back on forth with the guy to be honest I could just compel the guy to fix his car for free but this was way more fun to watch. "Real fine establishment you got here!" Stiles returned with some weird gooey stuff on his palm. I saw him try to focus before he stumbled on the ground.

"Oh my god Stiles!" I rushed to him. "What happened?" That's when I smelt it. Blood was coming from the workshop burning my throat. I could feel my veins swell and fangs extend. I went to the door the same moment the snake-like creature jumped out screeching. In that quick moment I froze in fear.._That's the thing from my dream!_

I grabbed my phone dialing 911 causing the creature to vanish. The blood was still strong provoking my hunger. "I'm sorry Stiles I have to go."

I zoomed away oddly ending up where Derek and his pack hung out.

"Blonide what are you doing here?" Derek questioned. "Are you alright?" The soft tone in his voice shocked me.

I was breathing roughly still feeling my hunger. "Fine. We need to talk.."

"Can it wait in the middle of training." He walked around his pack must say he looked extremely hot wearing his muscle shirt sweat dripping on his huge muscles.._Snap out of it Caroline!_

"Now whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father it killed someone else last night until I know what it is you all need to know everything that I know as fast as I can teach you."

"I could help train after I am a vampire."

"You think you can handle it?" Derek arched a brow with a challenging smirk.

"Test me." I saw Derek get ready to strike easily allowing me to dodge than grab his arm holding his arms behind his back. "What was that about handling it?"

Derek broke my hold pinning me against a wall. "Like I said we're stronger than you little girl." The corners of my lips twitched with annoyance. I kicked Derek off pinning him on the cold floor. The feel of my body on his sent a shiver down my spine. Neither of us moved just lost into each others eyes. I could feel his breathing increase.

"Anyone say sexual tension?" I heard Isaac mumble laughing at the look I shot him. I slowly got off of Derek fixing my hair.

"I should probably get going."

"Wait! You had something to tell me." Derek grabbed my arm not roughly just enough to turn me toward him.

"It can wait besides like you said you have training to do."

Something flashed in his eyes, _Disappointment? _"Okay."

Later that night Stiles and I went to his Lacrosse game, I sat next to Allison and her grandfather. He watched me strangely that's when I remembered he's a hunter what if he knows about me? A familiar screech held my attention. I looked at Scott who didn't seem to notice that's when I started searching for my brother not seeing him anywhere.

"Allison where' Stiles?" I whispered to my new friend.

"He should be back now.."  
"Back from where?"

"I sent him to get the beastiary but he's not back yet."

"I'll go check on him." I stood up.  
"Leaving so soon?" Her grandfather asked.

"Uh yeah my mom wants me to help her with dinner. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Caroline." The old man smiled evilly.

I could smell Stiles along with perfume. Barbie dog must be here, _Great now I'm making up blond nicknames!_

I followed the smell to the pool where Derek, Erica, and Stiles stood.

"Blondie funny seeing you here." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could smell you from like a mile away. What are you guys doing here?"

"We just need to question Stiles here about what he saw at the mechanic shop."

"Uh several alarming EP violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." I smirked at Stiles answer.

"He's right there were some nasty things about that garage." I backed Stiles up causing him to smirk.  
"You were there?"

"uh yeah I tried telling you earlier."

Derek exposed his claws. "How about we talk about that now. What did you see?"

"The thing was snake-like. Its skin was dark kind of patterned...I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have someone I really need to talk to." Derek gave him a look that seemed to answer his question. "Uggh umm alright fine eyes, eyes are um yellowish and slitted. Umm has a lot of teeth oh and its got a tail too."

I noticed Derek and Erica's look above us. I gave them a confused look.

Stiles didn't seem to think anyhthing of it. "Are we good? What? Wait have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know what I'm talking about."

I turned around seeing the creature from my dream. The thing jumped down throwing Erica toward a wall knocking her out. Derek pushed me behind him getting into a protective stance growling at it.

"You two run!" He ordered looking back at me and Stiles. In a swift move it used its tail striking Derek on the neck. For a moment he seemed disoriented.

"Derek your neck.." I said seeing the cut. His body went stiff and begun to fall but Stiles caught him. "Get him out I can handle it off for awhile!" Stiles looked at me wanting to argue. "Go I got it!" The creature ignored me eyes darting to Derek and Stiles. It seemed like it was going to charge but as I stepped between them its eyes softened before hardening again. It charged for me but I ran out of the way zooming behind it. The creature used its tail to knock me down than used his claws to cut my arm. I felt my body fight with me as I fell on the floor unable to move only witness as Derek and Stiles fell into the pool...I felt horrible as I laid helplessly knowing Stiles wouldn't be able to hold Derek up in the water much longer.

DEREK'S POV:

Stiles hand reached for me pulling me back up. I searched around looking for Caroline when I saw a familiar small blond figure limp against the wall. Seeing her helpless raged me in an odd way.

"Where did it go?" Stiles said searching for the thing, "Do you see it?"

"No."

"Maybe Care scared it away." The same time a screeching noise echoed through the halls.

"Maybe not." I spit water that was getting in my mouth. "Here's a thought, get me out before I drown!"

"You're worried about drowning? Did you not see that thing with razor sharp teeth and claws!" He yelled still looking around.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the waist down in 8 feet of water!" I responded annoyed that I was unable to do anything.

"Okay! Can you see it anywhere?" Stiles asked before making a move toward the edge,

"Wait wait stop!" I shouted seeing the shadow of the creature as it crawled closer.

"What is it waiting for?" Stiles asked noticing the hesitation of the creature as it neared the water. We witnessed as the thing came close to the water placing his palm down in the water wincing back as if afraid. "Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

Stiles was starting to lose stamina as his breathing intense. "Okay, I don't know how much longer I can do this." He glance back at his phone.

"No no no did I mention no! Don't even think about it!" I yelled knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Can't you just trust me this once?"

"No."

"Well I'm the only one keeping you alive have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, and when the paralyzes wears off whose going to fight that thing? You or me?"

"So that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?"

"Yes, You don't trust me and I don't trust you, But you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." I said sternly. Stiles starred at me for a while before throwing me back. I felt my body float all the way to the bottom. 'Scott better answer!' I thought as the pressure started to get to me. I started to black out when someone pulled me up. I coughed breathing in air. "Tell me he answered?"

Stiles didn't answer struggling to hold me up. "I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles swam toward the edge. His hold on me was slipping along with his strength to stay above water. A hand threw us out. The thing tackled Scott as they began to fight. It used its tail to grab Scott by the foot and throw him against a mirror shattering the glass. Scott grabbed a piece of glass preparing to use it as a weapon. It starred at its reflection then took off. Feeling returned to my body as I pulled myself up. I walked toward Erica and Caroline who was slowly moving with an ugly slash on her arm.

"Where did the snake thing go?"

"Your arm, why hasn't it healed?"

She looked at her arm confused than worried. "I don't know.." I saw her blue eyes flutter shut as she fell limp, luckily I caught her in time.

"Caroline!" Stiles ran toward us. "What did you do!"

"Me I didn't do anything! The Kanima did."

"So you knew what it was the whole time?" He accused eyes still focused on the small blond I held in my arms.

"Only when it was afraid of its own reflection."

"Is it like you and Scott?"

"Well yeah it's a shape shifter but it's not right."

"No I mean is it like a werewolf."

"It's a mutation of the wolf gene so yeah sort of, why?"

"Shit!" Stiles shouted angry, a way I've never seen him before.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get help give me her phone!" I reached for Caroline's phone handing it toward Stiles. He dialed a number that answered on the second ring. "Stefan it's Stiles Caroline needs help." The desperation in his voice made me look back at the blond. Her skin seemed paler, blond hair dull like she was dying. She seemed to fragile in my arms. _You can't die blondie._


	6. Chapter 6

CAROLINE'S POV:

I shot up instantly regretting it the moment a sharp pain ran up my arm.

"Ugh!" I screamed out in agony.

"Probably shouldn't move." Derek came out of the shadows his ocean eyes showing concern.

I tilted my head confused. "Why do you look like someone killed a puppy?"

He chuckled sitting beside me. "You don't remember what happened?"

My brow furrowed together. _I remember Derek getting paralyzed, than him and Stiles falling into the pool.. _"Is Stiles okay?"

"He's fine.."

"Than what's the problem?"

Derek edged closer sighing. "When you tried to attack the Kanima it scratched you."

I looked at my arm, the slash was red and seemed to be spreading. It was a lot like a werewolf bite.. "Oh my god..Oh my god!" Tears fell down my cheeks. "Am I going to die?" Derek shocked me by embracing allowing my tears to fall on his shoulder.

"Shh it's going to be alright I am not letting you die." His voice sounded so sure.

"How are you going to help? The only thing that can heal me is-"

"My blood. Hello love good to see you again." Klaus' walked in MY room his blue eyes darting to Derek.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned before he could start anything.  
"Stefan called says you needed my assistance I can see why. Your brother I believe invited me in," Klaus was glaring at Derek causing the werewolf to stand up hands crossed over his chest. "If you harmed her I will rip your heart out."

"Is that a threat?" Derek growled both of them glared each other down having some male contest. Derek's eyes turned a strange red well Klaus' veins swelled his eyes turning their unnatural hybrid yellow.

"Girls you're both pretty but Care is dying can we handle this problem!" Stiles pushed by Klaus who in return pinned him against a wall.

"I'm an original show a little respect.."

"Oh my god I'm going to die.." Stiles voice was shaky clearly frightened.

"Klaus let him go!" I stood up as an attempt to zoom the hybrid away but instantly felt drained stopping half way stumbling back only for Derek to hold me up. Klaus released Stiles zooming to help me. Both guys tried to stable me irritating the hell out of me.

"I got it!" I threw my hands up in frustration

"Just trying to help blondie.." Derek mumbled causing me to smirk as I sat back on my bed feeling exhausted.

Klaus was soon at my side examining the wound. "What creature did this to you?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek answered.

"Ah the abomination."

"You've heard of it?" Stiles asked still a little shaken up.

"When you roam the earth for over a thousand years you hear things. Unlike a werewolf or Hybrid the Kanima's venom is in it's claws and tail.. Now drink love." Klaus bit his wrist gently pressing it against my lips. The moment his blood entered my mouth I craved more lost in the blood lust and lust. My eyes looked into Derek's feeling ashamed of who I am and what I was doing, even worse the fact I was enjoying it. Once I was feeling better I pulled away nodding at Klaus who wore a faint smile.

"So are you leaving?" Derek nearly growled arms crossed.

"Why afraid I'll steal your girl." Klaus answered.

"Enough! Do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"

"I am the alpha male love."

"Not here." The werewolf puffed up.

This time when they got in each others face I was able to get between pressing my palm on each of their chest. Derek's heartbeat pounded strong against my palm slightly increasing at my touch Klaus was colder but I could still feel his heart. The originals phone went off as he answered it.

"Hello Stefan what can I do you for mate?"

"You were suppose to inform me of the hunter."

"Ah yes I will be there shortly." At that Klaus faced me. "It seems our reunion is cut short. It was good to see you again I hope one day you take me up on my offer. If you find yourself in any trouble call me, until next time love." With a gust of wind he was gone slightly surprising me, _whatever is going on with this hunter must be important. _

"He is scary." Stiles stated breaking the silence.

"He is something else." Derek said before leaving. I followed after him.

"Hey wait!" I pulled Derek's arm facing him toward me.

"What blondie?" His harsh tone took me off guard.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying even though you didn't have to."

"Well we're partners remember?" This time his voice was softer.

"Right, so I'll see you around?"

He smirked. "Miss me already?"

I shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

Stiles leaned on the arch of the front door smirking as Derek left.

"What?" I questioned.

"So you're boyfriends are very hostile."

"They are NOT my boyfriends."  
"Whatever you say Care, whatever you say. Must say you sure know how to pick them." I rolled my eyes still exhausted so passed out the moment I laid in bed.

Once I woke up Stiles was already gone surprising me. I quietly walked down the stairs seeing my mom with a cup of coffee looking at me with concern.

"You're okay!"

"Uh yeah why?"

"I know about Klaus coming here, why the hell was he here?"

"He did it to save me.." I whispered looking down ashamed.

"What?"

"I got bit." _Lie, but I don't need her freaking out about another creature out there that can kill me._

"Derek?"  
"No mom! Derek actually was helpful...Speaking of helpful where's Stiles?"

"School. He told me about the original so I figured you can skip today."

I smiled. "Great because I have shopping to do." Before she could argue I zoomed out to a couple of stores enjoying the day off when my phone rang.

"Stiles what's up?"

"It's Derek he's going to try and kill Lydia."

I froze in my tracks. "What? Why!" _Sure she can be a bitch she has a kind heart deep deep down. In a way I see a lot of me in her, or me when I was human, that is how I know she can do better._

"He thinks she's the Kanima."

"Is she?"

"Does it matter!"

"No! But it would be nice to know who is trying to kill me and why does Derek think it was Lydia?"

"He tested her by making her eat the Kanima's gooey thing to see if she would get paralyzed and she didn't..."

"A snake doesn't get poisoned by it's own venom.." I mumbled, _What do you know school really did pay off._ "Where is Lydia now?"

"Me, Allison and Jackson and getting her somewhere safe but Derek has his pack."

"I'll handle Derek just make sure Lydia stays safe we don't need an innocent girl dying." I rushed to Derek's hide out still holding my shopping bags.

"Caroline you look better." The Alpha smirked walking up to me.

I squinted. "That grin is not going to work. Stay away from Lydia Derek I am serious."

I turned around only for him to run in front of me.

"You're protecting the creature that almost got you killed."

"Just because she passed your stupid test doesn't mean anything, I pass test I would normally fail all the time it's called luck."

He smirked. "You and I both know that her passing my test was more than luck, why are you willing to save this creature?"  
"I'm not. I am however willing to save my friend, an innocent girl. If you try anything I will interfere, trust me you do NOT want to be on my bad side." I pushed my bags against his chest to push him out of my way.

"I am doing what's best for everyone."

"Do you hear yourself? Killing Lydia is not best for everyone!" I got in his face.

"Do you have a better idea!"  
"Maybe!" I shouted back trying to ignore how close we were, the heat that was vibrating off of his body. We both starred in each others eyes neither willing to back down. The only sound was our breathing and hearts pounding. My phone rung causing my eyes to leaves his blue ones.

"Care we need you like now."

"What's happening?"

"Boyld, Isaac and Erica are here looking very killerish." Stiles replied.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I hung up returning my attention to Derek. "If anything happens to that girl I will raise hell." I had to refrain from smiling when he tried not to laugh at my threatening tone. "Shut up."

"Guess we'll just see who gets there first."

I arched a brow. "You want to race a vampire? Fine, get prepared to lose." Instantly I took off at inhuman speed reaching my house where Stiles and the others waited.

I went through the back door seeing Allison and Stiles looking out the window.

"Where's Jackson and Lydia?" They jumped at my voice Stiles nearly hitting me with a bat luckily I grabbed it in mid swimg.

"Why do you have a bat!"

"Don't blame me you're the one that scared the hell out of me! Seriously Care should be more careful." He smirked, _Must say this kid has really grown on me,_

"Uh guys what should I do? Derek just got here only a matter of time before they try something." Allison broke our banter aiming her crossbow out the window.

"Here's a thought Shot one of them, preferably Derek yeah Derek." Stiles stated.

"If Scott can catch an arrow I'm pretty sure Derek can."

"Just shot one of the other 3, Oh I know barbie dog!" I said way to cheery.

"You mean 2."

Me and Stiles both looked out the window only seeing Boyld, Derek, and Erica.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asked the same moment he went flying back. The young werewolf knocked Allison away.

"Hey Care good to see you." He smiled eyes yellow, claws extended.

"I don't want to hurt you Isaac." I smirked easily dodging his attack. "Allison go make sure Lydia stays safe!" Allison followed my order running up stairs. Me and Isaac went at it clear that neither of us was trying to hurt one another just wasting time. Isaac tried to hit me but I grabbed his arm tossing him over my shoulder.

"Guys' Kanima is here!" Allison shouted from upstairs.

"Stiles tag you're it!" I left him to deal with Isaac while I ran to help Allison.

"Yeah no because I'm so trained to handle a freakin' werewolf!" I heard Stiles shout back making me laugh.

Allison was in my room were the Kanima's gooey stuff dangled from my window.

"Great now I'm going to have to clean that."

Allison chuckled before poking the venom with her arrow. "That is gross."

Erica burst through my door breaking it.

I glared at the blond. "Oh you are so going to regret that." With in a couple of seconds I tackled Erica out of my room causing us to tumble down the stairs. We both stood up circling each other dangerously.

"I don't know why Derek waist his time with you." She glared.

"Maybe he likes a challenge, because unlike someone else here I don't try and sleep with every guy who shows any form of attention."

Erica laughed. "Than why did he kiss me?" Her words were like a slice through my heart for an odd reason. "That's right when I kissed him he kissed me back."

"Well obviously his standards aren't as high as I thought." I charged Erica angrily which is always stupid. She grabbed my hair kicking me in the face. "Bitch!" I punched her in the face causing her nose to bleed. The blood was provoking my hunger, and although it didn't smell as rich as human blood it still was better than animals. My veins swelled as my fangs extended.

Erica stood still fright in her eyes as she took in my appearance. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter no remark?" I charged pinning her against the wall getting ready to bite.

"Caroline no!" Stiles shouted breaking my hunger.

I turned to face Stiles only for Erica to push me away.

"Care duck!" Allison ordered, I did as she asked as she shot an arrow however Erica caught it.

The blond laughed. "You didn't honestly think that would work, did you?" She stepped forward only to slowly fall limp paralyzed.

"Actually I did." Allison smiled.

"Covered in Kanima goo?" I arched a brow impressed than helped Stiles fight off Isaac. Finally Scott arrived tossing Isaac and Erica out the front door arms crossed glaring at Derek who looked amused.

Me, Allison, and Stiles were soon at Scott's side waiting for Derek to try something.

"I think I finally understand why you keep refusing me Scott. Your not an Olmega you're already an alpha of your own pack." A smirk crept on his face. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied.

Derek looked at me slightly nodding as if impressed. Police sirens were off in the distance but getting louder and closer.

A loud screech caused all of us to look up seeing the Kanima on the roof.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Lydia came running out causing me to do a double take on the creature as it ran off than back at Lydia who clearly was still human. _If it's not Lydia that means..._

"It's Jackson." Scott Whispered. The moment The Kanima disappeared Derek took his pack and left along with Scott and Allison leaving me and Stiles to clean up this mess.

Stiles sat on the porch looking distraught. I sat beside him placing my hand on his lap.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'm super." He replied sarcastically.

"At least we know Lydia is safe."

"Is she? Lydia has been seeing things and part of me was relieved that she would be the Kanima at least then I would know what was wrong but now.."

"I promise I wont let anything bad happen to her." _I could see how much this one girl meant to him and I envied that, envied the love she had._

"Why do you care about her I mean not like you know her very well?"

I shrugged. "She reminds me of me before I turned, and If I had someone watching over me like you do to her than maybe I wound't be like this."

"Well enough emotional chat's for today, what is going on with you and the scary vampire guy?"

I groaned. "Nothing he and I are nothing."

"Really? Because Derek seemed jealous of him."

Part of me perked up. "You think?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

I stood up. "Speaking of Derek shouldn't we be helping Scott track down Jackson?"

"Probably, I'll drive."

I smirked hopping into his car causing him to laugh.

"What?"

"You have to admit Forbes and Stilinksi we make a pretty good team."

I snorted. "Like Robin and Batman?"

"As long as I'm not Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Robin or Batman any of the time."

"Not even a little?"

I chuckled "No, let's just track down Jackson so I could feed." Stiles nodded started the engine.

Sadly this hunt was a bust which meant Jackson was still running around on the loose meaning he was still a threat until we learn how to control it.

I laid on my bed draining one of my last blood bags mentally reminding myself to get more but my thirst wasn't the highest on my priority list. Tomorrow Derek agreed to meet me at his hide out figures we can help one another, but if his plan includes killing anyone that will be the end of our deal.


	7. Chapter 7

"Caroline get up!" Stiles shook my bed.

I groaned looking at my clock. "It's midnight, go back to sleep.."

"We have a clue on where the Kanima might be." At that I stood up pulling my hair into a pony tail and changing into jeans and a loose fitting shirt. Stile drove me and Scott to this alley way when he abruptly stopped.

"Great what now?" Me and Scott jumped out of the car leaving Stiles as we chased the Kanima hearing gun shots.

My fangs extended feeling threatened. I saw the Kanima standing in front of Allison's grandfather shocking me. It wasn't harming him in fact he was watching him.

Instantly I shoved the Kanima away causing Gerard to smirk at my appearance.

"Caroline where did it go?" Scott came running behind me eyes darting to the Argent as if terrified.

"This way, let's go." We ran after the creature ending up at some club.

A hand landed on Scott causing him to jump. "Jesus!"

I tried to refrain from laughing.

"Sorry, did you see where it went?" Stiles must have caught up to us chuckling that he was able to sneak up on a werewolf.

"We lost him."

"What? How do you lose big green snake-like creature! You couldn't catch its scent?"

"I don't think he has one." Scott replied.

"Any idea where it's going?"

"Uh to kill someone." I stated.

"Really? While that'd explain the claws and fangs here I thought he wanted a tea party." Stiles replied sarcastically. Me and Scott gave him a dull look. "What? I'm a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones sarcasm is my only defense."

"We just have to catch it like now."

"Not it, Jackson."

I sighed. "Right but that's what I don't get I thought he failed Derek's test?"  
"He did but Derek said the Kanima isn't poisoned by it's own venom, well when is the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson.."

I heard something sounding as if it was crawling catching my attention. I backed up tilting my head.

"Uhh guys, Please tell me you see that?" I pointed at the Kanima's tail entering the club.

"What's it going to do in there?" Scott questioned. Me and Stiles shrugged not having any idea. "I know who he's after."

"What? Did you smell something?"

"Armani." I saw Danny enter the club, meaning we need to get in there like now.

The three of us went out back trying to open the door.

"Maybe we can like climb through a window, Caroline could like lift us-"Scott ripped off the door handle giving it to Stiles.

"Or ripping off the freakin' handle works."

Music was blaring along with the strobe lights making my head pound. I looked around only seeing males..

"Uh guys don't think this is a club for me Although I am not complaining." I smirked looking at all the hot gay guys.

"Dude everyone here is a dude! I think we're in a gay club." Scott shouted over the music.

"Man nothing gets passed those teen werewolf senses huh Scott?" Stiles groaned as a bunch of men circled him.

Scott and Stiles went to the bar I however was happy dancing with the men.

"So Hun those two men you're with are they?"

"Gay? No sorry boys." They pouted, must say it felt good to just dance and have fun with normal people almost made me forget I what I was suppose to be doing here.

"Care get to Danny." I heard Scott whisper knowing I'd hear. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for Danny which was hard considering this club was crowded to make matters worst fog started to form.

Bodies soon started to fall.

"Jackson!" Scott shouted.

I saw red eyes through the mist ready to attack Jackson.

"Derek don't!" I yelled but it was too late Derek had sliced through the Kanima's throat. The blood poured out causing my throat to burn. People started running pushing by me but all I could focus on was the blood thumping through their veins. Each accidental bump provoked my hunger,_ Just one bite couldn't be so bad, right? _I motioned to grab someone but threw myself against a wall trying to control my hunger. I could feel my fangs poke my bottom lip.

I exited the club only to smell blood and seeing a trail. I gasped seeing Jackson covered in blood I thought he was dead until he started moving.

I wanted to save him but knew that wouldn't be wise especially with that amount of blood.

Scott soon came out followed by Stiles,

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked looking at bloody Jackson.

"You two have to move him I need to go."

"Care-"

"I can't be around him Stiles, I'm sorry." I ran at inhuman speed back to my house which was empty since Mom and Sheriff Stilinksi were working and Stiles was handling Jackson. I sighed opening the door when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello Caroline, have you seen anything unusual tonight?" Gerard's voice spoke from behind me.

"No sorry."

"I know you're lying.." His voice was threatening.

I turned to face him "Really how? Is that one of your hunter tricks?"

He smirked. "Actually it is."

"Well I have a trick to." I exposed my fangs ready to attack when he sprayed vervain in my face causing me to scream in pain.

"Young vampires so naïve." He pulled out a gun shooting me in the head than everything went black..

I gasped for air feeling my arms tied to a chair. The bullet in my head was pushing itself out causing excruciating pain. I tried to break the chains but every time I moved my wrist burned. "Ughh!"

"That looked like it hurt." A man sprayed me with more vervain. "That looked like it hurt a lot more, lets clear this up shall we sweetheart what hurt more? A?" He shot me in the arm with a wooden bullet. "Or b?" Than sprayed more vervain.

"What do you want from me!" I cried out.

"Where is the Kanima?"

"I don't know..I don't know please let me go."

The male let out a rough laugh. "I find that hard to believe, you don't want to answer that's fine, How many vampires are here?"

"Just me I swear."

Gerard entered the cellar patting the young hunter on the back. "I have it from here."

I glared at the old guy. "People are going to know I am missing, my mom Stiles they'll know."

He held up my phone. "I doubt that, as far as they are concerned you're in Mystic Falls visiting one of the Salvatore brothers." I stiffened. _How the hell does he know about them and where I'm from?_ "Amazing what you can find in school records as for the Salvatore's we've known about them for a long time."

"If you don't let me go-"

"What? You'll rip my throat out than you're nothing more than a monster." He shot a wooden bullet piercing my stomach.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's nothing personal but I know you and the rest of your little gang are up to something, and I want the Kanima."

"God I don't know where it is!"

"Jackson wasn't at school today, you wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

I swallowed a lump. "No."

"As a teenager your first instinct is to protect your friends I get that but considering you're not a normal teenager I figured you'd be a little smarter, guess I was wrong. Marcus!" Gerard called and the hunter from before came back in. "Keep her locked up, try and get answers."

Marcus smirked as he walked behind me. "Where's the Kanima?" I didn't answer just kept looking forward. "Shame, I bet you haven't noticed your ring missing." He pulled something exposing sunlight. I felt my skin burn as I screamed out in agony.

DEREK'S POV:

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac questioned.

"Because this thing is harder to kill than I thought besides I still don't know what it is."

"And they do?"

"They might which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Caroline's pretty nice if anything she would tell me."

"No." I stated rather harshly. "I mean she isn't as naïve as the others."

"Scott or Stiles than?" Erica asked clearly more up to the idea than Isaac.

"Either."

"You know the full moon is coming up Derek."

"I'm aware of that." I opened a trunk revealing chains and restraints.

"Those look cozy." Erica stated sarcastically.

"I thought you were going to teach us how to control it so we can change whenever we wanted." Isaac said.

"There hasn't been time."

"But if you lock us up during the full moon that means you're alone with the Argents,"

"They haven't found us."

"Yet. So how about we just forget the Kanima."

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it..He wasn't afraid at all, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but if I'm sure about one thing it's we have to find the Kanima before he does." I went to get more restraints before grabbing my phone, _Isaac's right I can't handle the Argents and the Kanima alone while they are tied up._

I was surprised when it went straight to voicemail. "Uh hey Caroline it's Derek I kind of need your help so call me before the full moon." It's strange she didn't answer so I went to Stiles house who was still getting ready for school.

"Where's Caroline?" I questioned startling him.

"Oh my god! Ever hear of knocking what if I was naked!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where is she?"  
"What's it to you either way?" He arched a brow soon wearing a smirk. "You like her!"  
"No!" I replied way to quickly. "Just tell me before I hurt you." I exposed my claws.

"Alright no need to get aggressive, Last I heard from her was like a two days ago she texted me about going to Mystic Falls something about her vampire friend."  
"And how exactly did she get there considering she has no car?" _None of this adds up she wouldn't just leave not with everything going on with the Kanima._


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles brows furrowed together as he thought about Caroline's sudden leave to Mystic Falls. "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know but I can find out." I exited his room heading to Caroline's where the smell of rich vanilla filled the tiny space.

"Uh I highly doubt she's going to like you going through her things, in fact I even feel violated." Stiles stated.

I rolled my eyes grabbing a shirt that was carelessly thrown on the bed. "I need her scent." Her scent was everywhere it was intoxicating and made me crave her in every way. Quickly I shook all those thoughts away focusing on her scent. _Got it._

CAROLINE'S POV:

I screamed in pain as that Marcus asshole exposed the sun burning my flesh.

"Stop please stop!" My voice was rough and unfamiliar.

The hunter laughed kneeling in front of me waving a blood bag in my face. Against my will my veins swelled and fangs extended.

"You are a exquisite creature so much more fun to torture than a werewolf." He stood back up grabbing a sharp knife dipping it in vervain. "The old man wants me to keep questioning you about the Kanima, between me and you I don't think you know anything, which means I can stake your ass whenever I see fit." I tensed up as he stalked closer ready for him to end me when the chains unlocked. My eyes widened confused as Marcus stepped back arms over his chest.

I turned my head curiously at the man who smirked.

"Go on old man will be back soon."

I stood up ready to exit the chamber only to have a sharp pain hit my back, wood scrapping away at my skin.

Marcus' laugh echoed in my ears. "You actually thought I was going to let you go? Pathetic." I saw red anger rising pulling me to my feet as I charged at the man ignoring the excruciating amount of pain it caused me.

Marcus was stunned but reacted fast throwing his hand out causing me to crumble to the floor and grip my head in pain.

"You're a witch?" I screeched out still holding my head.

He laughed kneeling beside me. "Bet you didn't see that coming." Marcus tied me back in the chair.

"Why would hunters be working with a witch?"

"The old man isn't exactly at the peek of his health-" A crashing noise cut him short. "What the hell?" The cellar door broke open reveal Derek his eyes blazing red, face with wolf features. I saw him ready to charge at Marcus.

"Derek don't!" But it was to late Marcus threw his hand out causing Derek to grip his head in pain. His screams made me angry worst that I couldn't do anything.

"The big bad wolf came to save a vampire?" Marcus chuckled out circling Derek dangerously than went behind me dragging the vervain soaked knife against my chest. Derek fought against Marcus' witchy powers standing up only to fall back down. "I've never seen this before, wow it is something."

Part of me was curious as to what he is referring to but the other part of me just wanted to rip his throat out.

"Derek would you slow- Oh my god." Stiles rushed in eyes darting to me, Derek and than at Marcus. My eyes begged him to run however this was Stiles he wouldn't just leave.

Marcus sent Stiles flying against a wall I could smell his blood so fresh and warm. My hunger drove me to pull the chains hard until they started to crack.

Derek got up attempting to take Marcus but this witch was strong. I pulled the chains again this time they broke freeing me. In a flash I was behind the witch tearing at his throat draining him so quickly he didn't have time to react. The fresh blood felt good as it slid down my throat. My whole body tingled like I just took a shot of adrenaline until finally there was no more blood to drink. I dropped the mans lifeless body looking over at the blood on Stiles head making my throat burn..._I want more, I need more._ In a flash I was at Stiles side fangs extended ready to bite.

"Caroline! It's me Stiles, your brother!" I looked at Stiles realizing what I almost did.

Instead of biting Stiles I bit my wrist than motioned it to Stiles for him to drink.

"It'll heal you."

"What? No way that's gross."

I rolled my eyes forcing him to drink. Once his wound healed I stood up noticing how Stiles watched me with fear even Derek was weary in my presence.

I stood up shocked at my own action looking at the dead guy. _Oh my god I just killed someone..Oh my god.._

I stumbled back only for Derek to steady me.

"I just killed someone..." With out thinking I grabbed onto Derek barring my face in his chest bawling my eyes out. His arms slowly wrapped around me soothing my cry's. _I'm a murder...I'm a monster._

***Sorry for short chapter promise next one will be longer with a lot of Derek and Caroline scenes(:**


	9. Chapter 9

DEREK'S POV:

Her cries raged me but nothing I could do would help. I lifted the small blond in my arms expecting her to push me off but she was still weak allowing me to carry her.

"I need my ring..." She whispered not looking up at me.

"Where is it?"

Her blond curls bounced as she shook her head. "I don't know but I can't go out in the sun with out it."

"Give me your phone your vampire friend can help right?"  
"No they have bigger problems than this.."

At that my anger spiked. "Bigger problems than their friend BURNING in the sun? I'm pretty sure they could put whatever it is aside for you." A faint smile formed on her lips. "So am I going to call them or are we camping in this creepy cellar until night."

Caroline snorted. "Creepy cellar? Says the guy living in a creep abandoned subway."

I felt myself get lost into her smile as I brushed a piece of blond hair back.

"Found it!" Stiles came running in than looked at both of us. "Oh I am sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I was first to move standing up. "No."

CAROLINE'S POV:  
All I could do was watch as Derek left without another word.

Stiles gave me my sun ring wearing a smug expression.

"Shut up." I shoved him playfully.

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face did, where did you find my ring anyways?"

He shrugged helping me up. "It was thrown outside."

Stiles drove us back to the house in silence.

"Did you have to make googly eyes at Derek?" He asked

My face scrunched up. "I did not make googly eyes at Derek."

"Please the sexual tension was killing me."

Before I had a chance to counter my phone went off.

"Are you alright?" Hearing Isaac's worry made a smile form on my lips.

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Good hate for my blond savior to be hurt."

I laughed. "Blond savior? I like the sound of that makes me sound like a superhero."  
"I take it you forgive me for the whole Lydia thing?"

"She's safe that's all that matters." Me and Isaac talked for awhile until he had more training to do. The moment he hung up Stiles shook his head.  
"What?"

"Seriously one wolf wasn't enough?"

"Isaac is a friend. I helped him the first full moon, so I'm probably going to be with him next full moon."

"Yeah that's a no, a werewolf on a full moon could end in you getting bit, again."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine besides.." I cut myself off not finishing the sentence.

"Besides Derek's going to be there?" Stiles finished my sentence. "Too bad means you're going to miss a great party."

My head perked up. "Party? Whose party?"

"Lydia's birthday party."

"Seriously, what did I miss while being tortured?"

"For starters the Library is a mess, more people got murdered we have no idea who is controlling Jackson-"

"Back up somebody is controlling the Kanima?"

"Oh yeah there's that."

"Any leads on the guy?"

"Matt."

"Matt? The camera guy? Why him?"

"Because... he's Evil."

I rolled my eyes. "You just don't like him."

Stiles shrugged. "The guy bugs me, I don't know... Hey you're a girl right?"

"I believe so I mean I have a V where you have a D so-"

Stiles face scrunched up. "Okay than."

"Why did you ask?"

"I need your advise and what to give Lydia."

"Jewelry every girl loves jewelry"

"That's what I thought at first but than I was thinking Lydia is not like most girls so I bought a few other things."  
"Just how many things did you buy?" Stiles shrugged as we walked to his room which was scattered with bags and presents.

"A flat screen really?"

"Yeah I'm definitely returning that one." I chuckled along with him.

"I'm sure any one of these would be fine. I'm going to rest before tonight being tortured really drains a girl, I mean look at my hair it's a mess."

"Yeah you look like hell."

I shoved him than headed to my room with the door wide open. "Stiles were you in my room!"

Stiles came running in pressing his lips together. "Psh uh no I would never- It was Derek's idea!"

"Seriously! Did you guys have to go in my room?"

"Well he needed your scent ,any-who I'll just let you sleep." He dodged out of my room pretty fast for a human making me laugh.

After having a blood bag and a nice shower I was able to drift off to sleep however every time I closed my eyes all I could picture was blood and the fear in Stiles eyes when I killed that man.

I sighed hearing banging on my door. "Come in."

Lydia walked in with two bags of clothes and a unhappy looking Allison "What are you doing we have to get ready. You are coming to my party right?"

I bit my lower lip I should be there for Isaac... "I don't know-"  
"Well of course you are now I need your guys help to find a dress." She pulled out a very cute gray stripped dress. "I was thinking hostess."

"How many dresses do you plan on wearing exactly?"  
"One to greet people, one to serve people, and one casual." She pulled out a very cute blue dress. "Isn't this one pretty, for me not for you." Another dressed got pulled out this one was a simple pink dress with laced flowers around. "This is for you."

I gawked at the dress. " Gorgeous!"

"I know I have amazing taste." Lydia smiled handing me the dress. "Now get changed so we can set up at my house."

The three of us got ready Lydia made sure my hair was perfectly curled _and I thought I was a perfectionist. _

Allison drove us to Lydia's house where we started getting things ready. First to arrive was Stiles who had a huge present making me and Lydia stare.

"Uh if you can just like grab that side-" Lydia rolled her eyes taking off back.

I pulled the present in easily causing Stiles to fall. More minutes passed by and nobody else came.

I felt bad seeing Lydia by herself next to the punch bowl. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Scott sighed. "I can probably get the lacrosse team."

"And I know a few people who know how to party." Stiles stated. The boys made a few calls and soon enough the doorbell begun to ring like crazy.

Lydia was handing some sort of pink juice to everybody. Allison stayed by my side sneaking glances at Scott.

"I doubt anybody's going to tell your parents if you two you know have a little fun." I nudged her smirking.

She shook her head. "It's not that we kind of got into it..I think I should apologize-"

"What? No! Girls do not apologize that's the guys job if you go apologizing than you give him the power and that is not a smart thing to do." She smiled at my rambling when Lydia came up handing us the pink punch.

Allison chugged the drink I however just placed it down. "I'm going to take off, try and have fun Allison." I hugged her good-bye heading to Derek's hideout. He was chaining Erica up while Isaac held her back.

"Caroline?" Isaac asked still holding Erica.

"What are you doing here?" Derek didn't turn to face me just kept chaining barbie dog.

"I am an expert when it comes to locking up werewolves on a full moon." I smirked handing him a chain to lock Boyd down.

"Good because I could use the help"

Isaac was last to get tied up.

"Is it like this for everyone?"

Derek nodded. "The key to controlling it is finding an anchor something that ties you to your human side."

"What's yours?" Isaac asked seeming calmer than the other two wolves.

I could have sworn Derek glanced at me before returning his attention back to Isaac's question.

"Anger." He answered pulling on the chains to make sure they were tight accidentally breaking the train seat.

"That doesn't look very sturdy." I stated as Erica and Boyd begun to shift their eyes blazing yellow with killer intent.

Isaac was breathing heavily, eyes turning yellow.

"Isaac you okay?" I rested my hand on his shoulder but his head snapped up growling and snapping his jaw. Derek quickly pulled me close to him and away from Isaac, _God why did he have to be so muscular?_

I was still in his hold starring into his blue eyes holding my breath. Our chest were pressed against each others and I could feel his heart rate increasing.

Erica's howl broke us apart as her and Boyd broke their restraints.

"Stay behind me." Derek ordered getting into a protective stance.

I rolled my eyes. " I can handle myself."

"Like I haven't heard that before.." He scoffed chuckling as I slapped his arm playfully.

"Just focus on your pack Hale."

Isaac broke his chains pushing Derek toward Boyd and Erica than out the train.  
"I got him!" I shouted leaving Derek with the other two.

As soon as I exited the train a strong force pinned me down.  
"Isaac it's me Caroline." The wolf continued to snap at me so I tossed him off while he circled me dangerously. "I don't want to hurt you."

This time when he charged I dodged than kicked him down. "Come on Isaac snap out of it find your anchor or whatever."

He ran at me again hand wrapped tightly around my throat, I could feel his nails digging into my neck.

"Isaac please." I choked out. Isaac's eyes went wide before he released my throat.

"Caroline? I'm so sorry."

I coughed falling to my knees. "It's okay you weren't yourself, now lets help Derek."

Isaac nodded entering the train knocking Boyd down.

Erica went after Derek but I knocked her back. Must say hitting her felt good.

Once they were tied up me and Derek exited the train.

"Thanks for coming."  
I arched a brow. "Derek Hale thanking me? I'm touched." He smiled exposing beautiful teeth. "Is that a smile?"

"And why is that so surprising?"  
I shrugged. "You just seem so serious all the time."  
"Well I haven't really had a reason to smile."

_Until now. _I could tell that's what he was going to say but didn't.

DEREK'S POV:

Something about being around Caroline made everything seem brighter and alive.

She smiled extending her hand. "Until next time, partner."

I smiled shaking her hand. "Next time."

I caught myself watching her leave admiring the bounce she had in her step, the way her hips swayed.

"Oh and Derek." Caroline turned around smirking.

I moved my gaze up oppose to how low they currently were. "Yeah?"

"If you keep starring at my ass I'll kick yours."

I chuckled as she left. Right when I was about to return to the pack tiny footsteps entered.

"You just couldn't stay away blondie-" I turned around seeing red hair. "Lydia?"

The girl held her hand out blowing some purple smoke in my face, I soon became disoriented than really weak falling to my knees.

I felt my body get dragged but my surroundings kept blurring together until finally I stopped moving recognizing my house.

Lydia grabbed my arm placing in the hole where Peter was buried.

"Lydia stop, you don't know what you're doing.." But it was too late I felt Peters nails dig into my skin as the moon shined. Within seconds Peter came out of the ground covered in dirt but other wise looking like nothing happened.

He smirked. "Miss me?" That was the last thing I remember before everything went black..


	10. Chapter 10

_Derek, Derek can you hear me? _Caroline's voice called out from a distance.

_Open your eyes, you need to answer me. _A male's voice called out.

_Derek! _With one last shriek from Caroline followed by a high pitch sound my eyes shot open.

My eyes adjusted seeing Caroline in the dress from earlier and the vet knelt beside me.

"What was that?" I questioned.

Caroline smirked. "Doggie whistle, oh and I am so getting one."

The vet chuckled nodding his head.

The moment I stood up my whole body felt drained and I stumbled but tiny hands caught me.

"You're going to be weak for several hours." The vet warned.

I looked at my surroundings seeing Peter gone. "It actually happened.."

Caroline seemed confused while she still held me up her body pressed close to mine.

"Don't worry you're still an alpha."  
CAROLINE'S POV:

While the vet said something about a guy named Peter my phone rang.

"Its Stiles, I'll be right back." I exited the burned down house answering my phone. "Stiles what's up?"  
"Me and Scott know who's controlling Jackson, and I don't want to say I told you so but, I told you so!"

I shook my head confused. "Wait what? Matt really is doing it but why would he want most of the 2006 swim team and their coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! We haven't won a game since like, okay so there's no motive yet but trust me it's him."

"Trust you? You hated the guy to start with." I joked.

"Fine trust Scott."

I sighed. "Scott I trust. Me and Derek will meet up with you guys."

"We'll be at the police station- Hey what are you doing with Derek?" Stiles questioned and I could picture the smug expression.

"Shut it Stilinksi, I'm just helping a friend."  
"So now you're friends with the alpha?"

"We'll be there soon." Before he could say anything I hung up the same moment Derek walked out.

"Hey." _hey, seriously Care you couldn't think of anything else to say? _I mentally slapped myself for that one.  
"How did you know where I was?" Derek asked looking incredibly hot in his muscle shirt all mess and rough looking.

"Oh uh Isaac was wondering where you were after I left so I followed your scent here, that guy came not long after."

He nodded. "We should go find Stiles and Scott."

"They are at the police station." Without another word we ran to the police station. As soon as we arrived the strong familiar smell of blood sent my throat on fire.

I grabbed Derek's hand as my veins swelled.

"Uh blonide, you're kind of crushing my hand."

instantly I let go sighing. "Sorry.."

Derek looked into my eyes feeling the veins the swelled. "Somethings wrong isn't it?"

"Blood and lots of it."

"Go I can handle it from here." I wanted to argue but he was right so I nodded walking away.

Just as I was about to take off at inhuman speed

Scott's mom pulled up while she motioned for me to wait for her.

I smiled politely. "Hi Miss. McCall."  
"Caroline did Scott call you too?"

I nodded walking with her to the door trying to control myself, _easier said than done._

The moment we walked in a sudden feeling of dread consumed me.

"Mom?" Scott called.

"You scared me, where is everyone?" She moved forward abruptly stopping. I followed her gaze seeing Matt behind Scott with a gun aimed at his head.

"Mom just do what he says he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right." Matt pulled the trigger the bullet shooting Scott in the gut. Me and his mom screamed. "Nobody move!"

"Oh my god, Scott!" I tried to rush toward him but a sharp pain hit my stomach. I looked down seeing blood pouring from my stomach. "God Damn it!" The bullet forcing itself out hurt a lot more than the actually shot.

"I said not to move." Matt said his voice shaky while I leaned against a wall gripping the wound that was already healing. Scott's wound was healing to but he wouldn't let his mom know and trust me I can relate.

Matt forced us to walk toward the holding cells where he locked Scott's mom and Stiles dad.

"Caroline?" Stiles dad voice was shaky seeing the blood.

"It's okay I'm fine.." I grunted while the wound continued to heal.  
"Both of you back to the front." Matt made us walk to where Derek and Stiles laid.

"Crap..." I noticed Jackson meaning anything I did would end in me getting scratched again.

"You I am curious about." Matt stated toward me. "That wound would've bled you out but here you are." He moved my hands away from the wound. "And it's healed."

"Please just let us go." I begged making direct eye contact.

"Let you go?" He questioned half transfixed.

"Let us go." My pupils dilated.

"I can't do that I need the book the beastiary."

"Why do you need that?" Scott asked.  
"Because I have to find out what's happening to me." Matt lifted up his shirt exposing scales forming.

My head turned curiously eyes darting to Derek wondering if he knew.

Matt went off with Scott leaving Jackson to watch the rest of us. I stood still afraid of getting scratched again believe me once is enough.

In a flash the lights went dead and soon gunfire begun to go everywhere.

Instantly I went toward Stiles and Derek putting them under the front desk protecting both of them.

"Any movement back?" I asked Derek.

"I can move my toes."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, I can move my toes."  
Scott came running in pushing Jackson away once the shoot stopped.

"Take Stiles go!" I ordered staying next to Derek.  
"Go." Derek ordered.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you."

A faint smile formed on his lips before his eyes went red.  
"Argents they're here."

"Yeah I kinda figured it was them with all the gun shots."

Derek seemed to have healed from the Kanima as he stood up. "No matter what stay behind me." Normally I'd argue but seeing the worry in his eyes stunned me all I could do was nod.

A scream caught my attention.

"It's Scott's mom." We both headed to the holding cell where Matt stood with my step dad knocked out and Scotts mom still locked up. The familiar roar of the Kanima caused a growl to escape Derek's lips as he charged at the snake-like creature.

I went to Scotts mom.

"What...What's happening?" She questioned watching the two supernatural beings go at it.

"Long story." I looked back at Derek who got thrown against a wall. Instinctively I got in fight mode and kicked Jackson against one of the holding cells but as I get ready to strike he kicked me back my head banging hard on the stone wall.  
I looked at my outfit that was ruined again. "You know if there's gonna be some supernatural brawl going on every five minutes I'm going to need more clothes.."

"That's your biggest concern right now, your wardrobe?" Derek chuckled pulling himself up.

The Kanima circled Scotts mom but before either of us could get to him Scott came out of nowhere throwing the Kanima away.

I felt sorry for Scott who was going to have to explain to his mother that he's a monster..Like I had to. While Derek took off after the Kanima I stayed with Scott.

Softly I touched his arm. "We have to find Jackson."

He nodded as we took off only to run into that old man. My veins swelled remembering the last time I ran into him.

Scott held me back. "I'll handle him you get Jackson."

"Fine." I hissed out taking off in search for Jackson without any luck.

I headed back to the police station where only Stiles and my step dad stayed. I figured Scott got his mom out and as for Derek I guess he returned to his pack. Stiles was at his dad side looking worse than I've seen him.

"Caroline, are you alright I saw all the blood." His dad stood up.

I held up my hand. "I'm fine, it wasn't my blood I tripped over one of the bodies." He seemed confused but didn't push anything. The rest of the night consisted of hammering questions with short answers once my mom arrived I told her everything.

"Wait Melissa saw Scott?"  
"Yeah I was thinking maybe if you talked to her help her through the whole my teenager's a supernatural being phase that seems to be going around it'll make things easier." My mom agreed but for now all we all wanted to do was rest. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

Sunlight burst through my window waking me up. With zombie-like speed I went to the bathroom and started the shower. Once the water hit my skin a burning sensation consumed me. I shrieked jumping out wrapping a towel around my bare body,

"Vervain.."

The sound of someone choking held my concentration as I exited the bathroom seeing my mother being held up by the Kanima.  
"Let her go." I hissed at Gerard who sat on my bed.

"I can't do that however letting her live is up to you."

"What do you want?"

"I want Derek and his pack."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I don't know where they're at so I guess I can't help you."

He chuckled. "I find that hard to believe I mean the way Derek charged at my witch to protect you was just the thing I needed. You're how I get to him." As he stood up I stood paralyzed knowing if I moved he'd kill my mother.

"I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt her."

He smirked. "That's a good girl. I want you to bring Derek and his pack out of hiding and if you try and cross me I'll kill the person you love the most." With that last threat he released my mother who gasped for air. Gerard and Jackson left, I was at my mothers side in a flash.

"Mom are you alright?"

"Fine, but Caroline you can not give into a man like that."

I sighed. "I know but I can't let you die either."

"What are you going to do?"

"Call for help."


	11. Chapter 11

Game night , this is when everything goes down.. I could feel my adrenaline pumping as the players entered the field.

"Hey they'll win." Stiles dad rested his hand on my shoulder feeling my anxiety.

I sighed. "I hope so- Is that Stiles?"  
"Oh no why is my son running out on the field?" His dad groaned.

"Uh because he's on the team." Melissa answered.

"He is. My son is on the field!" He stood up cheering. Me, mom and Melissa chuckled when Lydia came up sitting beside me.

"Stiles is playing?" She arched a brow. "This should be and interesting night."

I smirked. "You have no idea." My eyes darted to Gerard who smiled at my direction

"Caroline you can hear me can't you?" His voice played in my head. "You and Scott have until the last 30 seconds to get me Derek and his pack or I have Jackson kill one of these innocent people right in the middle of the field..As much as you like to think you have your thirst under control something tells me one bloody body is enough to send you on a killing rampage." Instantly I looked toward Scott who was listening on every word.

Neither of us spoke but we knew what the other was thinking, _nobody's going to die._

The refers whistle pierced my ears drawing my attention on the field.

The ball went straight toward Stiles who in return got tackled. I winced at the sight along with Lydia.

"He's just a little nervous plenty of time to make it up." Lydia tried to insure the rest of us. Minutes went past and must say didn't seem like it was going to get any better.

Familiar shaggy brown hair caused a smile to form on my lips.

Isaac nodded in my direction than sat next to Scott.

Lydia arched a brow. "You and him?"

"What? No! I am currently having a strict no dating rule for his type."

"His type? So you're against the whole cute bad boy thing?"

_More like whole werewolf boyfriend thing._ I rolled my eyes returning my attention to the game.

Isaac was now on the field and he was hitting his own players. My brows furrowed together kind of confused seriously hoping this was part of Scotts plan.

"That did not look pretty, yeah that's going to leave a bruise." I winced as Isaac took down another player expect this time Jackson tackled him.

Scott ran on the field to his side.

"Something's happening more than a lacrosse game isn't it?" Melissa whispered to me.

I looked at her nodding slightly which she took as a cue to go to Scott.

"I'll be right back." I got off of the stands pulling my cell phone out.

"You guys almost here?"

"On our way just stall." I nodded hanging that's when I noticed Gerard was gone. I brushed a piece of hair back listening past the crowd focusing on the sound of a sword dragging across the floor. "Isaac." Instantly I took off at inhuman speed into the boys locker room.

The moment I saw Gerard my veins swelled. I fought off the other two hunters he had when finally Scott arrived eyes yellow.

"Where is he? Where's Gerard?"  
By the time we reached the field all the lights went out and screaming begun.

My eyes adjusted quickly but everything seemed to blur together faces got lost in the darkness as their screams echoed. In that moment everything moved in slow motion.

Scott's mom called after him I could even hear Stiles dad but not my mom, I couldn't hear her.

"Mom! Mom where are you!" I screamed out not seeing her, my panic begun to consume me.

"I told you to bring me Derek but you didn't." Gerard's voice was far away that much I knew.

I pushed people not caring who it was. "Mom!Where are you!"

"Sh it's alright I'm fine." I felt her embrace soothing me. "Somebody's hurt they're down on the field." I ran to the body next to Isaac and Scott.

Jackson laid not breathing with claw marks in his stomach.

"He did it to himself." Isaac stated

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son? Where the hell is my son!" My head snapped up searching for Stiles without success.

After getting hammered with question I met the boys in the locker room. "It was a distraction, everything was a distraction!" I punched one the the lockers easily denting it.

"I'm going to kill him, next time I meet that old man I am going to rip his throat out!" I hissed feeling my fangs come out.

"Easy barbie." Hearing his familiar voice only made me worse.

"Great , I called Stefan not you."

He smirked. "As I recall you called for back up and believe me I am way more badass than my little bro."

"I take it you two know each other?" Scott asked opening Stiles locker.

"Although I wish I didn't."

"Awe you mean you didn't miss me?"

"Leave her alone Damon." Hearing Elena's voice calmed me, instantly I hugged her.

"Elena Gilbert how I've missed you!"

She laughed embracing me. "Missed you to Care."

"Where's Stefan?"

She sighed clearly something was wrong, _and why the hell is she here with Damon?_

"He's on his way just picking up someone."

I arched a brow at that when Isaac handed me a shoe while he held a shirt.

"How come I get a shoe and you get a shirt?"

"Would you rather have a sock?" Scott suggested holding one of Stiles' socks. The four of us sensed someone else's presence snapping our head up.

"We need to talk." Derek stood there eye's not meeting mine.

"All of us." Another male stepped forward

"Holy shit." Scott said out loud and clearly this guy was not good, in fact he had a very Katheriney sense surrounding him.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked not liking the guy either.  
"Funny I could ask you the same thing." The male smirked.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked Scott the question we were all dying to know.

"Peter, Dereks uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all, than we lit him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott answered.

"Hi." Peter held his hand up eyes darting toward me wearing a smug expression.

"Short version to the story is he knows how to stop Jackson and maybe how to save him."

"Jackson wouldn't happen to be the dead player that was bled out on the field, because then your little save the day act isn't very helpful." Damon seriously did not want to be here surrounded by wolves.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field."

"Creature's dead why aren't we having a party?" The Salvatore questioned seeing the distraught expression on Peter and Derek's face.

"Because if Jackson is dead is wasn't a coincidence, he's dead because Gerard wanted it to happen."  
"But why? Why would he sacrifice his greatest weapon?" I stepped forward.

"That sweetheart is exactly what we need to figure out, and something tells me our window of opportunity is closing quickly."

_Atleast with Damon and Elena here along with this Peter guy we have a better chance at winning..Right?_


	12. Chapter 12

While the boys walked ahead I slowed down with Elena for girl chat.

"What's going on with you and ass-hat?"

"Ass-hat? I thought you were done with the name calling."

"Uh when my best friend arrives with Damon and not Stefan I am allowed to be judgy."

Elena sighed. "Me and Stefan broke up."

At that I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean broke up? As in you're taking a small break or as in for good?"

She shrugged. "Somethings changed between me and Damon ever since I turned."

"Okay first of all ew! You can not having feelings for Damon, he's a manipulative asshole."

"Than what exactly was it that drove you right into his bed the moment you met him?" We had both stopped walking while the group continued.

"I didn't know what a lunatic he was."

"Funny he's always been there for me and this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, you hate him."

I scoffed. " Yeah and I wonder why."

"How about we keep moving." Derek appeared in front of us breaking us apart before one of us started a brawl. Elena rolled her eyes catching up to Damon.

"How did I become the bad guy?" I questioned.

Derek smirked. "Let's get this over with than I can tell you all about being the bad guy."

A genuine smiled formed on my lips as I walked beside him to the creepy burned down house. Before I enter my phone went off.

"Care Stiles is fine." My mother said.

I sighed relieved. "Thank god, I'm on my way home."

"They found Stiles." I announced, "Call me with whatever you find I need to go."

"We're going to go with barbie not really up for play time with the dogs." Damon smirked earning many death glares from Isaac, Derek and Scott ,Peter on the other hand seemed indifferent.

Us vampires headed back to my house where Stiles opened the door face bruised. Instantly I embraced him.

"Who did this to you?" I questioned examining the wounds. "It was Gerard wasn't it."

Stiles pulled back. "Don't. I'm fine seriously it was nothing."

"That is not nothing. Gerard threatened my mom and now you I'm going to make him pay."

"I'm going to go with Barbie on this one, have you seen her mom? She's gorgeous." Damon smirked

"Shut up!" Me and Stiles shouted.

"Who's this guy anyways?" Stiles pointed at Damon who was outside the door not having been invited in.

"Damon Salvatore, you've already met my duller little bro." Stiles looked at him lost. "You know the one that's all brooding."

"Oh the guy with the hair."

"That's the one." Damon replied.

"Stiles can you invite them in." I interrupted their banter.

"Stiles? Seriously? Your parents have a sick sense of humor."

Stiles squinted. "I like the other brother better."

"Everyone does." I smiled innocently.

Luckily before Damon and Stiles could have some sarcastic battle when my phone went off, again.

"Derek. Did something happen?"

"Scott said Jackson's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws"

"That sounds officially terrifying." Damon remarked having heard.

"They also said he's starting to move."

"Okay well that's good. I mean he's not dead so we can still save him."

"Your blonde girlfriend has a point." I heard Peter say from the background.

"She's not-Just keep reading." Derek answered my cheeks slightly blushing. "Scott's meeting us halfway with Jackson. You and your vampire pals should hurry."

"Got it we'll be there. Don't start the action with out us."

"Wouldn't dream of it blondie."

I smiled hanging up.  
"Another werewolf?" Damon asked with an arched brow.  
I rolled my eyes. "Stiles you coming?"

"Actually I have someone I need to talk to."

At that I nodded.

DEREK'S POV:

Me and Peter took off knowing what needed to be done. I ran toward Scott, Isaac and Chris on all fours eyes turning red upon seeing the hunter.

"I'm here for Jackson not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting, get him inside." I motioned to Isaac and Scott.

They dragged Jackson inside the abandoned warehouse.

"Where are they?" Scott questioned.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia."

I didn't answer as I knelt to unzip the body bag that contain the boy.

"Whoa, hold on a sec you said you knew how to save him." Scott's voice was on edge.

"We're past that."

"What about-"

"Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And if you think Gerards done damage now wait until Jackson gets bigger and badder."  
"No. he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog he's gone rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabi dog live."

"Of course not, anything that dangerous needs to be put down."

I exposed my claws ready to strike Jackson when he pierced my chest with his own claws throwing me back. Luckily tiny hands caught me steady my body up.

"I thought I told you to wait up." Caroline smiled lightening my mood.

"Enough lovey dovey where's the big bad snake anyways?" The black hair man seemed bored while his brunette girlfriend was worried.

"Remember don't get scratched." Caroline warned them.

"Got it avoid claws." The man took off at inhuman speed soon followed by Caroline and the other chick. The Kanima had Chris pinned down but the man threw him back smirking.

"You are fugly." The rest of us got into our supernatural forms Veins swelled, eyes blazing yellow (Mine red).

Damon reacted first only to get thrown back. Caroline and her friend charged but the Kanima used his tail grabbing Caroline by the throat angering me.

Instantly I kicked the Kanima back catching Caroline as she fell.

"Thanks." She smiled than returned her attention back to the fighting just in time to see Isaac get thrown. Every attempt anyone tried ended in failure and pain.

CAROLINE'S POV:

We are seriously getting our asses kicked.

I peeled myself off the floor ready to attack when I heard slashing, my head snapped to Isaac's direction where Allison was slashing him with knives.

I grabbed her by the throat holding her up.

"What is wrong with you!" I hissed while she struggled to break my grip. A sharp prick poked my hand as I felt myself grow weak.

"I've learned a few things, Like how vervain weakens a vampire." My grip was loose enough for her to kick me back.

"Bitch." I mumbled watching as she made her way toward Derek.

"No , Allison!" Scott yelled but it didn't matter the Kanima knocked her knives away gripping her by the throat.

"Care you okay?" Elena was at my side holding me up.

"Fine, she didn't use a lot."

"Not yet sweetheart." Gerard stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked her throat still being held.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

"Then you know."

"What's he talking about?" While Gerard continued to talk I could feel my strength return as me and Scott made eye contact. I stood up making my way toward Derek.

"Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does." Gerard made his way toward us.

"Caroline, what...what are you doing?" Derek was weak and it pained me but we have a plan.

DAY OF CHAMPIONSHIP GAME:

I was walking in the halls trying to figure out what I was going to do to save everyone and so far I had no idea..That's when I spotted Scott.

"McCall wait up!" I ran up to him. "I need your help." Once I begun to explain everything about Gerard threatening my mother Scott told me the same thing happened to him.

"We have to stop him."

"I know."

"Okay well how are we going to do that?" I questioned.

"We give him what he wants."

PRESENT TIME:  
I lifted Derek up handing him toward Scott who dug his nails in the alphas neck. I winced at the sight.

"You didn't honestly think a vampire and a werewolf could work together did you?" Gerard stepped closer. "Although it was a good try."

Damon and Elena stayed behind me confused yet intrigued by what was happening.

"This part of the plan?" Elena whispered to me.

We all stood still watching as Scott forced Derek to bite Gerard,

The old man stepped back holding his hand up in victory. But the bite started oozing black blood.

"What the hell?" Damon questioned.

"What is this? What did you do to me!" Gerard ordered.

I smirked at Scott arms crossed. "Lets just say Gerard isn't the only guy with a plan."

"Everyone always said Gerard had a plan, so did I."

The old man pulled out his pills. "No, no, no. Mountain ash!" He crushed the pills causing gray smoke to burst.

Elena grabbed onto Damon's arm as black blood exploded from Gerard's mouth. I stepped back grossed out.

"Ew, oh god I did not expect that." I covered my face as if it were contagious. Once he fell to the ground I rushed to Derek's side.

"You okay?" I questioned worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "You may be an alpha but I'm not one of your wolves."

He smiled as I helped him up. "Sneaky move blondie."

I opened my mouth to reply but Gerard begun to move.

"Kill them, kill them all!" He shouted.

Derek pushed me behind him in a protective stance I was getting used to.

Someone shoved the Kanima away from Allison in a blur.

"Sorry I'm late had to pick someone up." Stefan helped Allison up the same moment the Kanima tried to charge however he fell to his knee's quickly.

I turned behind me seeing Bonnie with her hands out. My whole face lite up glad to see my friend.

"Bonnie!"  
She smiled back but soon got serious. "Hey Care, anyone have a plan he's fighting back."

Jackson stood up against Bonnie's witchy magic.

"Stay behind me." Derek ordered I rolled my eyes.

We all got in a fighting stance only for a familiar blue jeep to crash through the warehouse and knock the Kanima down.

"Did I get him?" I heard Stiles ask Lydia who sat in the passenger seat.

I chuckled even Damon cracked a smile.

The Kanima jumped on the jeep screeching.

Both Lydia and Stiles screamed as they rushed out of the car.

"Jackson? Jackson!" Lydia stood in front of the creature holding up a key closing her eyes in fear.

"Lydia!" Stiles tried to run toward her but I held him back.

"No, wait." The Kanima was hesitating his eyes focused on the key as he begun to turn back into Jackson.

Derek left my side the same moment Peter jumped out of nowhere both digging their claws into his stomach. Once they stopped Lydia ran to Jackson catching him.

"Do you—Do you Still.." Jackson choked out.

"I do. I do still love you I do." She cried embracing him.

I felt someone's hand entwine with mine, my eyes met his blue ones with understanding. I pressed my lips together to refrain from crying.

Damon was holding Elena's hand while Stefan watched awkwardly and I felt his pain.

"Where's the old guy?" Bonnie asked catching all of our attention.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Stefan answered.

Lydia stood up tears staining her cheeks Stiles motioned to go to her side but the sound of scratching made him stop.

Jackson got up in wolf form roaring but quickly returned to human form.

Lydia rushed into his arms causing my eyes to dart toward Stiles who was tearing up.

"Are you crying?" Damon questioned.

"He scratched my jeep" Stiles replied wiping his tears walking to his car.

I said good bye to my friends the last was Stefan. However it seemed like something other than Elena was on his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"Klaus he uh he told me something about the hunter I'm still trying to process." I arched a brow motioning for him to continue. "He said there's a cure. A cure for vampirism."

"What?"

"Yeah..I wanted the cure for Elena I was going to take it with her grow old together but know."

"Damon. You know what I think?" He waited for me to continue. "I think one day you're going to meet a girl and you'll fall madly in love." My eyes landed to Derek's who was walking up behind Stefan. "And you'll have moved on without even realizing it."

Stefan smiled halfhearted. "It was good to see you."

"Where are you going to go?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll go to Australia I can live in a yurt."

I laughed. "Or you can stick around here."

"Maybe, but for now I see you have business to take care of so I'll just be somewhere else." He walked out patting Derek on the shoulder. "You hurt her I'll kill you."

I chuckled as Derek walked up beside me.

"You're friends charming."

"He's just looking out for me." I stated. "Did you know Jackson would turn into a werewolf?"

He sighed looking down. "No and I know what you're going to say 'Why would you hurt a innocent kid' but I did it to protect everyone."

"I know." My statement caused his head to snap up. "I get it sometimes sacrifices have to be made to protect the people you care about."

"The whole thing with the cure, would you take it?"

"What do you think?" I arched a brow.

He stepped closer. "I don't think you would. The girl I've gotten to know likes to be powerful and interdependent, I don't think she'd want to change that." Derek brushed a piece of my hair back. "I wouldn't want her to."

"You're right, she wouldn't.." His touch made sent shivers down my spine. "Derek.." He cupped my face planting his lips on mine. The kiss was filled with pain and passion, I could feel myself getting lost in the moment. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer intensifying the kiss.

A cough made us pull apart. Isaac smirked at us with an arched brow.

"Shut it Lahey." Derek glared. Me and Isaac laughed.

"I didn't say anything." He replied.

"I better go check on Stiles, see you around Hale." I winked than took off at inhuman speed.

DEREK'S POV:

Isaac kept smiling slightly irritating me.

"That was all very heart warming, but we have a problem." Peter came out of the shadows, strange I thought he had taken off after the fight.

Me and Isaac followed Peter back to the house where a sign was painted on the front door.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked.

"It's their symbol. It means they're coming."

"Whose coming?"

"An Alpha pack, and they're not coming they're already here." Peter answered. _The fight has just begun.._


	13. Chapter 13

CAROLINE'S POV:

I laid down exhausted having just got back from Paris with Lydia and Allison it was just the trip we all needed to forget about everything that happened with the Kanima.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is the great Caroline Forbes actually here?" Hearing his voice brought a smile to my face.

I instantly shot up and embraced him.

"I like what you've done with your hair." I ruffled Stiles hair laughing.

"Hey no don't mess it up!" He laughed pulling back. "So how was Paris?"

"Relaxing, how is everyone?"

"By everyone do you mean Derek?" He sighed sitting on my bed.

Derek, the alpha asshole who I shared an amazing kiss with than haven't heard from since. "No I could care less, I was referring to Scott and Stefan."

"Both S's are doing fine surprisingly Stefan's a cool guy once you get him to relax."

My mouth hung open. "You actually got him to relax? He's not drinking human blood is he?"

"No he is not." Stefan leaned on the arch of my door smiling, I had to admit he looked good and happy. "Glad to have you back Care." He quickly embraced me tightly.

"Glad to be back Paris is nice but nothing beats home."

"How's Allison?" Stiles asked surprising me. "Scott is broken up things it's gotten to him with the whole not making contact with her for 4 months."

"Sounds like a guy problem why don't you guys go out and try to cheer him up."

"Uh have you meet Scott? That's easier said than done." Stiles answered.

"He's been wanting a tattoo we can take him." Stefan suggested.

Since the boys left I jumped in the shower that was now vervain free since the hunters all left. Must say having me time was nice but it caused my mind to flash to images of Derek at least in Paris Lydia distracted us with failed set ups.

I got out of the shower putting on my robe feeling strangely drawn to the window. Something didn't feel right like trouble was lingering in the night. I ignored the feeling and went to bed luckily dreamless.

Ringing awoke me from my slumber slightly irritated. I groan grabbing my phone answering on speaker really not in the mood to get up.

"Hello?" I asked sleeply.

"Caroline, why aren't you in school?" My mom's voice sounded irritated.

I shot up checking the clock. "Crap I'm on my way now."

"It doesn't matter I need you at the hospital."

Quickly I grabbed my jacket putting it over my tank top. "Is everyone okay?" In a flash I was down the stairs.

"It's Isaac." At that I ran out of the house and into my car starting the engine. Although I didn't get there as fast as I would have if I ran but I made pretty good timing.

I spotted my mom in her work outfit seriously not helping my anxiety. "Where's Isaac? Is he okay?"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "He's healing but Melissa said he's getting ready for surgery and how do you think they're going to react when they see he's not hurt."

"Got it I'll get him out." I followed his scent but something covered it up catching my attention. My eyes looked left seeing a girl in a nurse outfit wearing no shoes. Slowly she turned around head turning curiously at me. She than smirked facing me completely, eyes blazing red like Derek's. My veins swelled in reaction to what she did. As I motioned to strike a crashing noise had all my focus and when I looked back she was gone.

Quickly I took off after the noise to a nearby elevator hearing a whole lot of commotion going on. I arrived just in time to see Derek throw some guy out the elevator and at my feet.

We both made eye contact neither moving. I was first to look away going to Isaac who was in a wheelchair.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Derek asked me and Scott.

"My mom called." We both answered. The three of us rushed out of the hospital and to Derek's burned down house.

"Still creepy I see." I stated walking into the house.

"I'm not living here just have to get something." He replied not looking at me. "Isaac was attacked by an alpha which means he needs something." Derek tore open the floor board grabbing some plant.

"But his wounds are healed." Scott stated.

"Not mentally." Derek answered.

"Are you going to tell us who that was back there? The other alpha."

My brow furrowed together if that was an alpha but the girl I saw she was also an alpha.

Derek seemed to sense my uneasiness as he stood up finally making eye contact with me.

"It's fine just a rival pack. I have it under control. I owe you two but both of you can leave now."

I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Under control? Isaac was in the hospital and I know he can heal but still. You're hiding something fess up."

"It's nothing." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tell me." I stepped closer glaring.

"I did." He replied glaring right back.

"Hey Derek if you want to repay that favor now there's something you can do for me." Scott cut our arguing short before one of us got hurt, *cough* *cough*Derek.

Mine and Scott's phone went off at the same time.

"Stefan." I said.

"Stiles." Scott replied.

Something's not right. "What's wrong?"

"Slow down what do you mean the birds just went crazy?"

"They flew straight into the window, it's not just that I've been getting a strange feeling lately like-" Stefan begun

"Like something bad's going to happen." I interrupted.

"Meet me back at your house." I nodded than hung up. Right when I turned around I bumped straight into Derek stumbling but he reacted grabbing my arm pulling me close to him.

"Uh I um gotta go, have Isaac call me when he wakes up."

"Or I could just call you."

"I wasn't sure if your phone still worked considering you didn't answer any of my calls." I was about to leave but turned toward Derek.

"You know I expected you to come after the kiss, I even left my window open." I chuckled the last part. "Guess I should have learned by now not to expect anything from anyone." Before he could reply I ran off feeling my tears being wiped away from the wind.

Once I was in my room I shut the door leaning against it slowly sliding down clutching my knees.

"What happened?" Stefan scared me as he sat beside me.

"God Stefan you can't just scare a girl like that!" He chuckled cheering me up a little.

"Sorry, now are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to threaten Derek?"

That thought brought a smile to my face. "Promise?" He playfully shoved me clearly I wasn't going to tell him what was wrong so he begun to explain everything that happened at school.

"There were two Alpha's at the hospital." I stated.

"Two Alpha's? So what two packs?" Stefan's brows furrowed together.

"Or worse."  
"What can be worse than two more werewolf packs running around?"  
"A pack of Alpha's."

Stefan turned and faced me. "Is that even possible? Alpha's control their beta's they hold the higher power. Who's the leader in a pack of Alpha's?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."


	14. Chapter 14

Me and Stefan basically stayed up all night searching for everything about an alpha pack, without luck.

"I hate to say it but maybe you should call-"

"Uh-uh don't say his name. He who must not be named is in the dog house." my phone suddenly begun to rang, _speak of the devil. _Quickly I pressed ignore returning my attention to Stefan.

"The two alpha's at the hospital probably weren't the leader of the pack." Stefan begun.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about they were there as a clean up crew no way the main bad guy is doing that he'd send in his minions."

"Caroline! Stefan!" Stiles shouted for from downstairs. Quickly we ran down seeing Lydia and Allison with Scott and Stiles catching my attention.

"Hey you're old right?" Stiles asked Stefan. "I mean you've been around for a long time."

"I suppose why?" Stefan's head turned curiously as Lydia and Allison flipped over their wrist exposing bruising. "What exactly am I looking at here?"

"It's the exact same bruise on each side appearing as some sort of symbol." Scott answered.

"If it is a symbol it's not one I've come across."

Again my phone rang breaking this serious conversation. Once again I hit ignore.

"Not that finding out what magic bruises mean isn't important but don't you guys think we should be heading to school." I stated.

"Derek said he'll meet us there." Scott replied.

Hearing his name I groaned than stormed out of the house and into Stefan's car.

"What'd I say?" I heard Scott ask.

"You said he who must not be named, name. Very smooth Scott." Stiles said.

"Junior year right." Stefan turned on the engine driving to beacon hills.

"We need to get you out there like on the market." I blurted causing him to smirk.

"On the market? Like dating, because the last one ended so well."

"It'll be fun. Beside you being you it wouldn't be to hard." I laughed as we pulled into the school and got out. "Come on please."

"How about you date first."  
"Turning the tables is not fair." I pouted when I sensed a similar presence like at the hospital. Stefan went stiff eyes darting around. At the same moment we both spotted Twins walking by.

"They're alpha's." I said low enough for only Stefan to hear. One of the twins looked toward me smirking sending unwanted chills down my spine.

"I think he heard you." Stefan replied as we continued to walk refusing to cause a scene.

Classes just seemed to blur together which sucked because I really was trying to pay attention.

Finally I had free period and met up with Lydia and Allison in the library.

Allison was on the computer still trying to figure out the whole mystery bruise thing, while Lydia checked out the twins.

"I want one."

"Which one?" Allison asked.

"The straight one obviously." Lydia replied than got up put of her chair.

"Maybe it's not a symbol." I spoke up. "I mean think about it if a brand has a specific label it's easily recognizable."

"Caroline Forbes you are a genius!" Allison begun typing on the lap top.

"I know." I smiled when my phone rang again,

"Is that Derek?" Allison asked.

"Don't know don't care." I berried my phone in my bag putting it on silent not needing. Instead of riding home with Stefan after school I decided to catch a ride with Stiles only to find out he wasn't going directly home.

"Stiles why are we here?" I questioned getting out of the jeep following inside the vet.

"You'll see." His vagary was very annoying.  
Once we walked inside I heard his voice causing me to give Stiles a death glare.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you Care." Stiles replied smirking. I rolled my eyes stopping in my tracks seeing a tub full of ice and Isaac shirtless.

"Uh am I missing something?"  
Derek's head perked up upon hearing my voice. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"Stiles brought me. What's going on?"

"We're trying to access Isaac's subconscious mind so we can find out where he was when he found Boyd and Erica."

Isaac took a deep breath than got inside the tub.

"Caroline I'd suggest you help them hold him down." Deaton ordered.

I nodded removing my jacket than standing on the left side of the tub while Derek was on the right side. We both made eye contact than nodded shoving Isaac under water.

Isaac soon begun to struggle as he shot up eyes yellow and teeth very sharp.

"Hold him!" Derek ordered.

"I'm trying to but not exactly trying to get bit!" I shouted back. With one last shove Isaac's body soon went still slightly scaring me.

Slowly we let go allowing him to float up.

"Now remember only I talk to him, to many voices will confuse him and drawl him out." The vet pointed out to us. "Isaac can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

"This is doctor Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that aright?"

Isaac slowly nodded. "Yes."

"I want you to tell about the night you found Erica and Boyd. Like you're actually there."

"No I don't want to do that." Hearing the fear in his voice made me cringe. The lights begun to flicker as Isaac started to move. "I don't want to do that." Derek and Scott got ready to hold Isaac back down but I stopped them.

"It's alright Isaac they're just memories they can't hurt you." The vet calmed Isaac down than begun asking more questions. Once Isaac got more detailed into his surroundings the lights begun to flicker on and off.

Isaac gripped my arm shocking me however the touch seemed to calm him down but only for a second. "No, no no save me!" Me and Derek struggled to hold him in place.

"Remember they're just memories they can't hurt you. Just relax." Isaac calmed down again.

"Good. Now tell me what you see."

"I hear Boyd. He's talking about the full moon and being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"  
"I think so.. I can't see her I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"  
"They're worried that they're going to hurt each other."  
Derek sighed. "If they're locked together in a full moon they're going to tear each other apart."

"Isaac we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Isaac shot up gasping.

"They're here. They found me. They're here!"

"This isn't working. Isaac where are you?" Derek asked making me glare at him

"Tell me where you are?"

"I can't see!"

"Isaac where are you!" Derek shouted over and over again gripping Isaac

"Derek stop!" I ordered removing his grip.

"They're in a volt! They have me taking into a room..There's a body it's Erica!" Isaac shot up. "I saw it, I saw a name."

Quickly we helped Isaac out giving him a blanket.

"It's uh Beacon Hills first national bank.. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside a volt."

I looked down. "You don't remember what you said before you snapped of it do you?"

"What?"

"You said that when they captured you they took you into a room and there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac looked at me eyes confused.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles answered,

"She's not dead!" Derek kept insisting.

"He said there's a dead bod, it's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles argued back.

"Than who was in the volt with Boyd?"

"Maybe it was the girl that saved Isaac." Scoot injected.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the volt with Boyd was." Isaac replied.

"We need to get them out tonight." Derek sounded like an alpha worried for his pack. "If Isaac got it than so can we."

"Isaac got himself locked in a room nearly killed." I reminded Derek arms crossed. "Oh and let's not forget he didn't break into a volt."

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank volt in less than 24 hours."

"Uh hello super speed, super strength. Me and Stefan can get in and out with anyone noticing." I stepped forward.

"That's not happening." Derek growled arms crossed.

"And why is that? You don't think we can handle a couple of werewolves?" I glared anger slowly rising.  
"No-actually yeah I don't think you can handle 5 alpha's on a full moon." He answered agreeing with my statement.

"Is that a challenge?" I arched a brow.

"Nobody is doing anything by themselves. If we want to save Boyd and the girl we need to work together, all of us." Scott interrupted our arguing.

"Truce?" Derek held out his hand.

Reluctantly I shook his hand. "Fine."

"About breaking into the vault it seems someone already has before. Beacon Hills first national closes doors 3 months after volt robbery. It doesn't say how but it shouldn't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet Derek. Okay minutes." Stiles smirked proud of himself. Me Stiles and Scott went back to our house filling Stefan in and searching for information on the vault robbery.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just zoomed in and out, I mean it's a public place no invitation needed." Stefan whispered to me clearly done with researching.

"That's what I said but sour wolf and friends apparently have a different mind sets than us."

"Sour wolf?" Stefan laughed at the name I called Derek.

"Shut up." I laughed shoving him playfully.

The four of us researched until finally passing out with exhaustion.

"Hey time to wake up." I heard my mom call from a distance but I ignored her keeping my eyes close.

"Guys. Hey!" She yelled causing us all to jump up startled. "Me and your dad have to get to work you 4 get to school." Mom ordered than headed out the room.

"10 hours and nothing." Stiles stood up moving the papers that were scattered on the floor nearly covering every inch in his room.

"We'll find something." I tried to insure him.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead and Boyd any less about to be dead."  
"We still have time." Scott jumped in sounding very sure and calm.

"Is this remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster apart of the be a better Scott McCall program?" Stiles arched a brow.

"Not if it doesn't work." Scott replied.

"No it works." Stiles picked up a piece of paper his whole face lighting up.

"Why do you look like you just found a play boy magazine?" I question making him give me a dull stare.  
"I just found something. Dad!" Stiles handed me the paper than took off to find his dad.

"Sheriff Stilinski arrested the robbers." I read the paper out loud smiling.  
"Looks like being optimistic actually paid off for once." Stefan smiled patting Scott on the back.

Stefan drove me to school while Scott and Stiles drove in my brothers Jeep.

"So we meet at you know whose place at 5 to go over the plan than we don't get started until dark." Stefan read his text message probably from Scott.

"Any ideas on how to kill time till than?"

"English." Stefan smirked opening the front door. I groaned walking in the school.

By the time me and Stefan arrived at Dereks everyone was already there along with his uncle who still scares me.

The boy were peering over some sort of map when we walked in.

"Hello blondie and friend." Peter smirked toward me in a very Katherine-y way. I heard a low growl escape Dereks lips.

"Caroline, you and Scott are coming with me." Derek ordered.

"Uh okay..where exactly are we going seems I missed your guys little game plan."  
"We are going through a roof top air conditioning vent it leads into the wall of the volt than I'm going to punch the wall."

"Let me get this straight you and your little scooby gang are going to go against a pack of alpha's? All of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try and remember that two of them combine bodies to make one giant alpha." Peter pointed out while me and Stefan looked at each clearly missing very important details on the alpha's abilities. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kid they're going to be missed."

"Can somebody kill him again, please." Stiles groaned. I nearly laughed out lout at the look Peter shot him.

"Derek? Seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter warned speaking with a certain sense of wisdom honestly he reminds me of Elijah and Katherine mixed together, I cringed at the thought.

"We have to try." Scott agreed with Derek. The three of us left toward the bank leaving Stefan, Stiles and Peter alone I only hope they don't kill each other.

"About not calling you-" Derek begun.

I shook my head. "Lets just get Boyd out and than we can talk." He nodded as we edged the area the vent should be. "I'll meet you two at the top." I zoomed off reaching the top of the building.

Once in the tight space we slowly crawled down and usually I'm not claustrophobic but I wanted to get out of the small space now.

Derek begun the wall until finally crashing through. He entered the vault first helping me out hands rested on my waist. I looked into his eyes feeling my face flush.

"Boyd?" Scott called out breaking us apart. The boy stood in front of us shoulder rising up and down growling.

"Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." Derek stepped forward hand out steadily.

"Stefan now is not the best time for a chat." I answered my phone quietly.

"Listen to me, You got to get out of there! They walls in the vault are made with a mineral called ekatilight it scatters the moon light."

"Not exactly sure what that means Stef."

"it keeps the moon light out! They haven't felt the moon in months."

"Think about like the gladiators in the coliseum they use to starve the lions for three days to make them more viscous more out of control. They're going to be more savage more blood thirsty. Caroline they're the starved lions and you three just stepped into the coliseum." Peter interrupted truly sounding worried taking me off guard.

"Uh Derek we have a big problem. We need to leave now."

He looked at me confused but soon looked away toward a girl that walked out of the shadows growling.

"Cora?" There was a certain ache in his voice tugging at my heart.

"Who?" Scott questioned.

"Cora?"

"Derek. Get out. Get out now!"

"Caroline get out!" Stefan ordered.

The volt door opened moon light blaring through. I peered closer seeing _our counselor? What the hell is she doing here?_

She out something that looked like magic fairy dust on the floor.

"No. No wait!" Scott shouted at her.

Boyd growled eyes yellow charging at Scott. Cora soon reacted to the full moon charging at me however Derek pushed her back pushing me behind him in a protective stance growling.

"Friend of yours?" I asked Derek while throwing Boyd away from Scott.

"She's my sister, my younger sister!" He replied kicking Cora back.

"I thought your family died?"

"You're not the only one!"

"Look out!" Allison came running up to the volt warning us of Cora charging. It was too late Cora had me throwing against the volt wall than lifted me up tossing me like a rag doll. Luckily Derek caught me while Scott handle Boyd not having much look. I could smell Scotts blood, and a lot of it as Boyd dug his claws into his gut. I ran to help only for the werewolf to use his other hand stabbing me in the gut. Derek looked back but was busy holding off Cora eyes showing concern.

Allison ran forward kneeling down to the fairy dust that kept us locked in here.

"No don't break the seal!" Derek ordered.

Allison looked at Scott her mind made up. "Boyd!" With one swift move she brushed the dust away disobeying Derek.

Just like that Boyd released us as him and Cora ran out.

Derek was instantly at Allison gripping her wrist tightly. "What the hell were you thinking!"  
"Don't touch her!" Scott shouted.

"I had to do something."

"She saved our lives." Scott protected Allison.

"Yeah and what do you think they're going to do out there?! Do you have any idea what you just set free!"  
"You want to blame me? I'm not the one turning teenager's into killers."

"No that's just the rest of your family." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Derek-" I begun but got cut off.

"I've made mistakes , Gerard is not my fault." Allison replied.

"And what about your mother?"  
"What do you mean?"

Derek looked at Scott. "Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean Scott? What does he mean?"

While Scott explained how Allison's mom tried to kill him followed Derek through the bank.

I hit him in the back of the head glaring.

"Ow!" He shouted glaring at me.

"You know what that was for! It was not your place to do that, it Scott wanted to tell Allison he would have."

"He was taking to long." We continued to walk find a small room with a distinct smell oozing through. Upon seeing the dead girls Derek fell to his knees looking defeated.

"This is my fault..."

I place my hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do this to her, okay?" He shook his head guilt sinking in. I knelt in front of him placing my head against his. "Listen to me, this is not your fault." Derek embraced me startling the hell out of me but soon I returned the hug pulling back seconds later brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You still of one beta and a sister running around, you can still save them."


End file.
